How to Train Your Dragon 3
by Nightquesttarja
Summary: (HTTYD 2 spoilers) Two years have passed since the people of Berk drove the tyrannical Drago Bludvist into the sea, and life there has been peaceful ever since. But when he returns with new forces, will Hiccup be able to fulfill his new duty as Chief and protect his people?
1. Berk

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

**A/N: Hello all, I just want to say that I thought "How to Train Your Dragon 2" was phenomenal, I thoroughly enjoyed it and cannot wait for the next one! But I must say, there were some parts in there where those 3D glasses came in handy. I have never teared up watching a movie before. The only time I came close was "The Green Mile."**

* * *

This is Berk. A prominent land once thought to be the epitome of dragon slaying Viking life. You see, ever since dragons have moved in, life on Berk has changed for the better. We now have extra hands in the crops, a vast selection of wild entertainment, and faster means of transportation. Now, two years ago, we had simple dragon races where riders would try to capture sheep for points. Now we've taken it up notch. We have dragon _battles._

A spine tailed, Nadder zoomed past a double headed Zippleback, rifting the snow that glazed the jagged rocks below. A wicked smile plastered on her face, Astrid hulled on her dragon and the two flew behind the Zippleback.

As Ruff and Tuff swung around to face her, Astrid had already sent razor-sharp spine shot at them. In a quick command, both green heads spread from each other, the spine shot speeding through the void section in between.

Astrid growled, "Don't worry Stormfly, we'll get them." The Nadder agreed in a squawk.

"Hey, Astrid," Tuffnut yelled, "You'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat us!" The twins then high-fived in taunting laughter.

"Hmm, let's see how they deal with our special attack." She informed her dragon and in the glint of excitement that shone in her eyes, Stormfly tucked her wings and spiraled toward them.

"Hah," Ruffnut began, "She's so predictable!"

"Yeah, even I wouldn't be this obvious!" Tuffnut said.

As Astrid approached, the Twins both shouted to their dragons. Gas ignited in a fiery explosion. Once it had cleared Astrid was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd she go?"

"Did we blow her off the island?"

The two and their dragon turned their heads in search for the girl. Nothing.

A blast lit up from a rock in the distance. Their heads were there instantly. Then Barf detected something from behind, turned his head. His eyes narrowing, gas flowing like fog from his open mouth, he prepared.

"What is it, Barf?" Ruffnut asked then gasped at the incoming rider. "Tuff!" She called.

"What?" He questioned. It was too late.

Stormfly had fired a blast at them. It ignited Barf's gas and sent the two and their dragon into the snow. Tuffnut rose up from the fluff in a daze. "Huh, what happened? Was it awesome?"

"No Idiot, we lost!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Oh."

The Zippleback was there in an instant, each head checking to make sure their rider was all right.

Astrid zoomed by from above, arms thrown up in a loud cheer, echoed by the screeching of her dragon. "We did it girl! We did it!"

See? We Vikings take games very seriously. Though, sometimes it can be problematic.

"The winners are Astrid and Stormfly!" Hiccup announced. The new Viking Chief sat in his podium chair. His mother sat to his left and Toothless to his right.

"Oh, have you ever seen such a beautiful performance, son?" Valka asked.

"I agree, she's improving." The rankings went as follows: Toothless a solid number one, then Cloudjumper, and now Stormfly.

"Are you saying that from observation of the two of them, or of her?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

Hiccup looked at her, as if insulted by her question. He caved after a moment, "All right you caught me. But don't you agree that she is beautiful?" His eyes caught the cheering Viking in the sky.

"Ay, that she is." She paused, "You should hurry up and make your move son. The Chief needs an heir. And having grand kids would be nice, too."

Hiccup went bright red above his facial hair, put a hand to his head, "Oh, mom."

"Oh, don't be dense, Hiccup. If you can run a village, you can run a family."

"Mom, let's not talk about this now."

"One can only put things off for so long. As Chief you should know this."

He waved it off with his hands. He was not interested in talking about such thing with his mother or anyone for that matter. After a long pause, he asked, "How do you think, you and Cloudjumper will fare against her?"

She let a chuckle slide from her throat. "Well I haven't been training twenty years with him for nothing. Why, who do think will be victorious?"

His eyes hardened, "As Chief, I don't think it is fair to choose sides."

"Ah, you think she will win." She smiled.

"I didn't say that." He said stubbornly.

"But you're thinking it." She laughed at the look he gave her, "It's all right. It's the duty of a lover to have full faith in their other."

"As is the obligation of a Chief to his people."

She smiled sadly at him, he noticed this.

"Mom, are you all right?"

"I'm fine it's just… your father would be proud of you."

He looked to the ground in respectful sadness, then returned his glance to the sky as both competitors landed before them.

Hiccup rose properly, "Congratulations, Astrid, Stormfly. Good fight, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, and Belch."

Astrid smiled widely and patted the Nadder on the head. The twins just scowled at each other and left.

"The games this year are the best we've ever had! And I have no doubt that they will continue to be that way." Toothless nudged him. "And Toothless thinks so, as well."

The Night Fury huffed at him, wagging his long tail.

He let his hands rest on his hips, "Oh, you want to fly, don't you? Well, I guess I can who_a-a-a!"_ He shouted as the dragon hoisted him up onto the saddle and jumped around ecstatically. "All right, All right bud, we can go."

Before he could even get another word in, the Night Fury extended his wings and blasted into the sky.

"Oh no he doesn't!" Astrid said, hopping onto her dragon and flying off in pursuit.

Then before Valka could even blink, they were gone. She smiled blissfully at them, "Berk has never been more peaceful." She then looked at the large dragon next to her, "Come, Cloudjumper. I shall prepare a meal for their return."

* * *

On the shores of a shattered island a scar faced, Drago Bludvist sat on a stony shore, eyes cast to the north. A quirked smile touched his face, "Oh, Foolish Berkians. They have no idea of what is to come, now do they, Kanquest?"

At that moment a jet-black face peered through the foliage, and then came to his side. The long, flowing body, large bat-like wings, and streaks of red that flowed down the face from green irises stood next to him.

He laughed maniacally, "Now the ranks are even. Now I too have a Night Fury!"

The dragon looked with monolithic eyes at him.

"Let's go, Kanquest. We have an army to rebuild."


	2. A Letter From Familiar Shores

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon."**

Hiccup felt the air in his face, eased into it. The water below seemed to rush like a wild river, the rippling waves becoming blurs to his eyes.

"Isn't this great, bud?" he asked, "Being able to finally get out and fly." He looked over to the lowering sun. "Being Chief is certainly a busy position." He said quietly, then quickly perked up, "But it is for my people!"

"What is?"

"Whoa, Astrid," Hiccup exclaimed as he nearly jumped off Toothless, "Where'd you come from?"

"I couldn't just let you have all the fun!" She said in a playful smile.

"Yeah, well you have more fun than I usually do."

"Yeah," She began, her tone turning solemn, "Being Chief has certainly kept you grounded recently."

He sighed tiredly, "Sometimes this duty can be real stressful. I have no idea how my father did it, and was still able to smile at the end of the day."

"Maybe it was just… in his blood."

He shrugged, "Maybe. But I mean, I've only been Chief for two years now and I—I have no idea what I would do, say if the village were attacked."

"I think you'd be able to keep the villagers safe."

"But what if I can't?"

"Hiccup, you've got Toothless! He's an Alpha now. If anybody tries to invade this island, he will defend it, as will you."

He seemed to consider her words. They were now flying as close as they physically could without colliding.

After a moment he looked at her, smiled, "You think so?"

"I do." She smiled back, "Hiccup you have all the support you could imagine, and if all else fails, _I'll_ always be there for you." She watched the confidence rise in his eyes, smiled, "Now, come on, race ya back to the island!" He opened his mouth to speak but she had already zoomed off.

He laughed competitively, "Oh, okay, you want to do it that way? Toothless, we're gonna win this!" The Night Fury grinned. He looked to the rocky cliff, "Let's take the underground route, bud, it's the fastest way." By now, Toothless had flown around Berk with him so much, that he could find places by name.

He adjusted his prosthetic, tail wing slammed shut, and they dove downward. They flew close to the water, dodging promontories every now and then, but making sure to avoid the Viking girl's radar.

He laughed inwardly, thought: _She may have a head start, but I have a shortcut._ Even though he wasn't one for competition he still got competitive when it came to winning dragon events, and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she arrives only to see that he has beaten her there.

He narrowed his eyes at the approaching rock tunnel, "All right, bud, you ready?"

The Night Fury confirmed with a simple nod. Any other person would have slowed down when that saw the tunnel, but Hiccup and Toothless knew of its turns and tricks. They blasted into it, full speed, easily dodging stalactites that dripped from the ceiling, then in quick succession, jolted his artificial leg and darted up through a hole in the ceiling, pinpoint of light rapidly becoming larger. "This is it, Toothless!" He cried. Even though he was sure that he had won, he couldn't help but feel nervous that she might have somehow beaten him.

They emerged from the hole in the ground, landing in the Village walkway. Hiccup looked around anxiously for the girl, unable to shake the fear of losing.

Much to his relief, he saw her descending from the sky. He allowed a victorious smirk as he saw her bewildered expression.

"H—how did you beat me? I had so much ground on you. And I didn't even see you pass me!" She was sincerely confused now. She was sure she had beaten him.

He exchanged a glance with his companion, "We know our way around the archipelago."

She eyed them skeptically, letting a long, "Hmm-m-m-m," pass her lips. "Well you two may have your secrets now, but mark my words: I _will_ discover them!" She had an odd way of invoking fear into a person, that Hiccup did not understand how, but he feared it. She then smiled, "But for now I will accept defeat, you've bested me, oh Chief."

He waved off the formality. "Please m'lady; you shall be victorious one day." He joked.

She punched his arm, playfully, though it didn't feel too playful to him. "I'll take you on that!"

Rubbing his arm, he smelled the air, "Mm-m-m, I smell something good!"

She sniffed the air as well, "Me too, it smells like your mom's cooking."

"Well we shouldn't keep her waiting, then. Toothless," He turned to the dragon, who watched knowingly. "It's time for dinner!"

The jet-black reptile stood and danced playfully around Stormfly, saying goodbye, then followed the two off.

* * *

Ever since becoming Chief, Hiccup has always had Astrid over for dinner. It had contributed to her and Valka's bonding and even with Cloudjumper as well. In fact the dragon had come to be so fond of her, that he'd sit next to her when they ate, but always making sure that her life-long companion was near.

"So," Hiccup began, "You two ready for your battle tomorrow?"

"I guess," Astrid said, "I mean, she's been training with Cloudjumper for over twenty years and I've only had seven with Stormfly. So I'm not too confident in myself to be honest."

"Ay, never lose faith in yourself." Valka said, "Until you've face your opponent, you'll never know."

"She's right," Hiccup agreed.

"It's all right to have fear, but never let fear have you. It will ultimately destroy you." Valka stated.

Astrid considered her words, finding meaning in them. But how could she not let fear control her? How would she know when it is controlling her? The uncertainty frustrated her, and despite her best efforts to hide it, Valka noticed.

She smiled, "I know what you're thinking: What does she mean? Don't worry about not understanding at first, I didn't either! It took me a few years."

Hiccup looked up at his mother sitting across from the two of them, still thinking of fear, "You mean like approaching an unknown dragon for the first time?" He then remembered his first encounter with Toothless.

"The desired outcome will result in whether or not you are able to control fear or not."

Hiccup nodded and watched his friend trying to grasp the concept. He understood what she meant, but didn't know how to do it. He assume Astrid had the same problem.

"Anyway," His mother began, "I wish you a good fight tomorrow."

Astrid nodded her head, "As do I."

* * *

As Astrid finished her food, she bid both a goodnight. Valka, as she always would, urged her to bring Stormfly the next night, to which she would say the Deadly Nadder would only be jealous of the Stormcutter, and also noted that the dragon did not like to be in enclosed spaces. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't spend time with the Nadder. In fact, she'd always be the first one to finish eating, and would leave to get back to her dragon. Cloudjumper would always be sad to see her go, but Astrid always reassured him that she'd be back the next day.

Later that night, as the mother and son busily cleaned the dishes, a conversation sparked between the two.

"So, Hiccup, I'm glad to see you got out to fly today."

"First time in five days." He said sadly.

"Don't feel upset, son. Toothless understands your duty; he'll always be there for you."

"I know. I just feel like I'm failing him as a friend."

"Hiccup, you're not failing him. He doesn't think that and I don't either. Do not forget that Toothless is the Alpha specie. He has duties too."

At that moment, the Night Fury came up behind him and nudged his elbow in assurance.

Hiccup stopped what he was doing and placed his hands gently on the dragon's face. "Aw, bud is she right? Am I still a good friend?"

Toothless moaned in happiness and licked his face. Hiccup smiled and wiped the saliva from his cheek. "That's—good to know, bud."

Valka laughed, humorously, "That's a yes." _Through all my years of living among them, I have never seen such a close bond between dragon and rider._ She thought as she watched the young Viking engage in a playful wrestle with the beast. _Perhaps he connects with them better than I. _

A knock at the door broke her reverie. The two friends on the floor had stopped wrestling as well. Hiccup exchanged a glance with his mother, saying, "I've got this."

Toothless followed close behind him as he pulled open the door. It was the weapon forger himself. "Gobber," Hiccup said in surprise, "What brings you here?"

The peg legged man smiled warmly at him, holding a paper to his face, "I bring a message for you."

Hiccup took it, "Ah, well come in, make yourself at home!"

"Ay." He said, tipping his helmet at Valka, "Good evenin' ma'am."

She smiled, "Evening to you too, Gobber."

Hiccup, focusing on the letter, held it oddly. Toothless sniffed it. He turned the paper around to see a wax lightning insignia holding it closed. He drew in a sharp breath. "The Storm tribe," he breathed. He recognized the image from the letters his father would get, years ago. He would always hear stories of how savage those people were, and how they would merciless engage other villages in war.

His mother noticed the paper, concern flooded her mind.

"What is it, Chief?" Gobber asked.

"It's the crest of the Storm tribe." He said with slight fear.

Gobber's face went pale, he swallowed, "Are you certain?"

"Only one way to find out." He broke the seal, opening the letter.

Gobber watched while he silently read, "Well, what does it say?"

Slowly, he began, "Chief Ivarr wishes to meet with our tribe here on Berk to discuss… Drago Bludvist."

"Ivarr," Gobber said grimly, "Oh, boyo, he is a dangerous man, both intelligent and strong. Stoick always avoided him, but if Drago's still alive…"

Hiccup watched the floor in thought.

"Son, think about this before you make your decision." Valka pleaded.

"Ay, listen to your mother, Hiccup. You might want to sleep on it."

"No." he said. "I've made my decision." He placed the letter on a table and wrote the answer on the bottom. What he said next surprised both of them, "Gobber, I want you to take this letter and send it back, then inform the villagers that there will be a meeting in a few days between us and the Storm tribe. But the games will continue tomorrow."

What both Gobber and Valka saw at that moment was not Hiccup, but Stoick the Vast. He had taken on such a responsibility with such determination that it was impossible not to see the late Viking Chief in him.

Gobber rose from his seat and grabbed the letter, "Is this what you want?"

"It is." He said confidently and in the nod of his head, Gobber took the letter and left the home.

Once the door had closed, his mother and Toothless watched him skeptically.

"Son," she began, "Please consider your actions, you don't know this man."

"You're right, I don't… But I do know Drago." Silence followed and he went to his room, followed by the Night Fury.

Valka exchanged a glare with Cloudjumper who was sitting by the fire place, "Oh, Cloudjumper, let's hope he knows what he's doing."

* * *

**A/N: Now we get in to the real story!**


	3. Storm Tribe

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon." The OCs are mine.**

The darkness of the night filled through Hiccup's window, dimming the room and spreading cool, silent peace throughout. Hiccup found no sleep though. He was too concerned with the choices he had made. He focused on the potential consequences that could come of them. For some reason, he knew that the outcome would be a negative one.

_Chief Ivarr… a dangerous, powerful war genius who should be kept away at all costs... and I invited him here. _He tossed and turned in his bed, feeling the stiffness of the wood planks more than ever. _What if he's heard about the change in authority here, and is trying to trick us into bringing him in so that he can take over?_ He then remembered the letter and how he was not specifically addressed in it. _Maybe he does not know. Maybe he's truly coming to seek alignment and Drago is really coming back._ The thoughts and possibilities made him sick to his stomach. The more he thought about it; the deeper he searched into it; the more he regretted his decision.

"How could I be so stupid?" he asked, waking Toothless.

The dragon looked at his restless form through tired eyes, stretched and then came to his side.

Hiccup saw him come, placed an acknowledging hand on his nose. "Hey, bud."

Toothless nudged his face into Hiccup's, letting out a low whimper of concern for the Viking.

Hiccup sighed, "Oh, Toothless. Do you think I made the right decision?" His tone was sincere.

The Night Fury looked at him in joyful recognition. Hiccup forced a smile, "Thanks, bud." He sighed, looking out at the black sky of night. He shook his head slightly before saying, "Toothless, I'm scared. What if this decision was a mistake?"

Toothless moaned sympathetically, gently brushing his face against Hiccup's.

When he looked into those big, heart filled green eyes; he felt an odd confidence enter him. He then reclined in his bed, letting his head fall into the pillow and closed his eyes. And without even knowing it, he fell into slumber.

* * *

When he awoke in the morning, the sun was peering in at him. He had a brief moment of relaxation before he remembered who he was, and the responsibilities he had.

He wiped his eyes and yawned, "Good morning, Toothless." He then realized that the dragon was not there. "Toothless?" he called, standing his tired body.

He poked his head down stairs, found no one. Confusion filled his mind, then fear. What if Ivarr's men had already come? He heard a noise from outside. Grabbing his sword he hesitantly approached the door.

Trembling hand on the handle, he paused, then in a breath, threw it open, sword poised threateningly outward.

Someone gasped in surprise. It was his mother. "Mom?"

The startled Viking let out a breath, "What has gotten into you?"

"I thought you were—never mind. Where's Toothless?" He asked, lowering his blade and easing his tensed shoulders.

"Gobber came by earlier and brought him to get his teeth cleaned. He tried to tell you, but you just groaned and went back to sleep."

_That's strange,_ he thought, _I don't even remember that happening._ He assumed that he was so tired that it was sleep talking for him.

Valka studied her son, "Now back to your hostility—I can tell you're nervous about this meeting coming up."

He sighed; it was the last thing he wanted to discuss. "I am. But the less I think about it, the better."

"Well you can't just ignore it. Hiccup, you agreed to have a meeting with this tribe and now you must take that responsibility."

"I didn't want to, but I had to. And facing these men alone is not a comforting thought."

She looked at him, offended. "Son, you're not alone in this. You've got the entire village supporting you."

"But _I_ have to be the leader; the one who takes the authority."

"Hiccup, you have to stop doubting yourself. You can handle this, your father wouldn't have chosen you if he thought otherwise."

He shook his head, "But I'm not my father. He always knew what to do and how to do it… but me? I've never been able to do that… I'm just a coward."

"Hiccup," She said sternly, grabbing his shoulders, "Stop pitying yourself. No, you're not your father, but you've still done amazing things for this island and for the people who live here. You ended the 300 year war between dragons and Vikings, you drove away Drago Bludvist!" She shrugged shaking her head, "If that's not enough to convince you that you're a capable leader, then nothing will."

He remained silent, letting her words settle in his mind. "Maybe I am, but I've also never failed them before. Right before we found you, my father told me about when he had a meeting with Drago. He said that when Drago walked out, his dragons attacked, and that he was the only one to escape alive. If that happened to me… "

"Hiccup, please open your eyes! We've got dragons now. If anything happens, they'll protect us."

Her words seemed to calm his slightly, "I don't know…"

"Remember what I said about fear?"

"Never let it in control."

She nodded her head.

He then realized that he _had_ let fear control him. And it almost ruined him. Then, out of the blue, he hugged his mother tightly. "Thanks," he whispered into her ear. "I wouldn't have made it without you."

As he drew away from the embrace, she saw the familiar smile that he always wore, smiled back. "Now let's go," She began, "It's time for my duel."

His smile grew at the information, and with a nod, he followed her out.

* * *

The battle had created a thick tension in the air. Astrid had shown her capability in the previous duels, and that gave her a strong reputation. But Valka on the other hand, had a feared reputation, it being known that she and her dragon had been together for over twenty years.

Hiccup had confidence in his lover before. But now… he felt ashamed that he had his doubts. He just hoped that his mother would not go easy on her.

Astrid tried to swallow in a dry throat, when she saw him rise up from his chair to give the signal. Have no fear. Have no fear. She told herself, then in the descent of his arm, the two shot up to the sky.

Valka stood atop the beast, swirling nearly vertically toward the clouds. Astrid observed the way the Stormcutter's X-wings seemed to slide cleanly into the clouds, then connected it to the Valka's name for him.

When it came to fighting and strategy, Astrid was a force to be reckoned with. _She'll attack me from the clouds so as not to reveal her position._ She thought, then darted into the clouds as well.

She refrained from letting excitement enter her. _Not yet. She's anticipating this. This cover will not last long._ She knew that her opponent had a large advantage over her. She could send hand signals to guide her dragon, making them an invisible, silent force. _Bet those wings wouldn't fare too well in high winds._ She thought. _Too bad I can't create high winds._ _But maybe…_

Down below the village watched the sky in anticipation, impatient murmurs arising from the crowd. Hiccup only laughed, thinking: _Just you wait._ And he was right. A moment later the crowd gasped at the sight of a large dragon passing between two large clouds. He smiled at his timing.

Running up to his chair, came a large blonde haired Viking. "What'd I miss?" he asked frantically.

"Ah, Fishlegs," Hiccup began, "nice of you to join us. Don't worry, it has just begun."

"That's where the best parts happen." He said.

In the sky Astrid drifted slowly, trying to decide her next move. Out of nowhere, fire grazed past her head. She had avoided it though, and knowing that her cover had been blown, she darted northward, toward the inner island. "We lead her to the mountain Stormfly. We'll lose her there!"

From the ground, all that could be seen were two dragons periodically appearing and disappearing in the partly cloudy sky; one pursuing the other.

Astrid glanced back, "They're gaining on us, Stormfly, we need to disappear!"

As she emerged from a cloud, she caught sight of the tall mountain, felt confidence rising. "We got this, girl. Just a little further." She said as she entered another cloud. From behind she felt heat building and dove just in time to avoid another blast, "That one was too close!" She said and then she felt sudden jolting pain and a change in motion. It had happened so quick that Astrid didn't even see that a stray dragon had run into hers from a perpendicular angle.

She was falling now, and too dazed to move.

Horrified shrieks came from the villagers below as they saw her lifeless body plummeting from the sky.

Hiccup flew up from his chair, fear engulfing him as he yelled, "Astrid!"

At that moment a large, owl-faced dragon swooped from the clouds and caught her with his feet, then set her down as they landed. Hiccup sprinted over to her position, Valka removing her mask and coming to the girl's aid as well.

"Astrid! Are you all right? What happened?"

She grabbed her head, "I—I don't know." She then sat up, looking around, "Where's Stormfly?"

The villagers looked around, and with confirmation from his rider, Cloudjumper took off.

"He'll find her," Valka assured.

There was a crowd around them now; the entire village was in that one spot. The twins came forward.

"Whoa, Astrid, what happened? You totally flew!" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, we thought you were a gonner." Ruffnut added.

Hiccup sent them a look.

"What? We're just saying." Tuff defended.

Astrid slowly rose to her feet.

"Can you walk?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I think so." She steadied herself.

At that moment Valka spoke up, "I think I saw what happened. It looked like you were hit by a wild dragon."

"What luck." She said sarcastically.

"All right," Hiccup began, "well, let's get you back to my house."

"Hiccup," Gobber said.

Preoccupied, he answered him facing away, "What is it, Gobber?"

"You'd better come see this."

"Can't it wait? I'm…" He trailed off as his eyes caught what looked to be an arrow head formation in the sky. He heart sank when he realized what it was.

"The Storm tribe." Valka said breathlessly. Her eyes flashed to her son, "But they're—"

"Not supposed to be here until tomorrow." Hiccup finished, "Seems they want a head start on this meeting." He turned to Astrid, "We'll have to tell them that we can't—"

"No!" Astrid yelled, "Hiccup don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You need to carry out this meeting."

Hiccup pursed his lips, skeptical of this decision.

"She's right, son," Valka said, "early or not, it must be done."

Hiccup nodded, "Fine." He turned to the twins and Fishlegs, "Ruff, Tuff, I need you two to make sure they know where to go. Fishlegs, go get Toothless from Gobber's and both of you will find a place for their dragons, make sure they stay out of trouble." He turned around to Astrid one last time. She smiled and wished him luck.

Gobber approached him, "You ready, Chief?"

He sighed heavily, "As ready as I'm gonna be."

"Let's hope it's enough."

* * *

They waited in the Great Hall, Hiccup stood at the head of the table with his hands behind his back. All the while he was recounting the lessons his father had taught him about meeting etiquette. Always stand straight, always make eye contact, be firm and resolute…

As he went through the last of the lessons, the doors began to open, letting in a waterfall of armored men that filed out against the walls. The cadence of their steps soon ceased. Hiccup felt his shoulders tense as he awaited the last man to enter.

Chief Ivarr.

He certainly fit his reputation. The man was about the same height as Hiccup, though much bulkier. Thin brown hair sat atop his long, ugly lizard face that was surprisingly free from scars. He did however have odd ridges in his upper right ear from, what Hiccup guessed to be, a bite from some kind of animal. What surprised Hiccup the most though was the fact that the Chief had no beard. He expected a man such as this to have some facial hair. But this man had none, just a crooked, war-ridden expression.

The Chief shifted in his battle-ready attire and spoke in a voice that did not belong in his body. "Where is Stoick the Vast?"

"Stoick has passed on. I am the Chief now. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

The man studied him, before letting out a humorous huff. "I see Stoick wants to play games with me. Surely he, the great man that he is, would not leave Berk in the hands of someone as unqualified as you, a twig branch by the name of _Hiccup!_" His men began to laugh along with him.

Hiccup felt anger growing inside him at the man's disrespect. But Gobber spoke up before him.

"That's Chief to you sir!"

Ivarr's laughter ceased as he looked at Gobber, then to Hiccup. "I did not come here simply to be made a fool of. I will not ask again, bring out the Chief."

"I am the Chief, and if you don't like it then you are free to leave."

The man's face seemed to lighten up at the statement. "If you speak the truth, then how did Stoick die?"

"He was killed in a battle with Drago Bludvist."

"You've fought Drago before? Well why didn't you call us in as reinforcement? You Berkians think that you need to have all the glory. Well maybe if you had asked of our services, then your father would still be alive today, and I wouldn't have to be dealing with a boy!" Ivarr's temper was running thin; his breathing became fast and sharp, the realization of Stoick's death finally setting in.

"Sir," Hiccup began, "You just need to—"

"Do not order me!" He snapped.

"All I'm saying is that, acting like this will not solve the problem with Drago. If he's coming back to seek his revenge, then we'll need to be together."

The man's eyes went into dangerous slits, "Who do you think you are?" he asked softly.

"I am the Chief of Berk. Son of the late Stoick the Vast."

His head perked up at this, "Son? So you're the one who ended the war against dragons. I heard that you couldn't bring yourself to kill one."

"From whom, did you hear that?" Hiccup asked.

"Does it matter? I'll not take orders from a boy! A boy that is too weak to—"

Gobber slammed his bludgeon hand into the stone, silencing the room. "We've heard enough of your insults! While you are here you will respect the Chief."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because," Hiccup began, "It would be stupid to come to an island searching for allies if you're only gonna fight them."

Ivarr's eyes sparked with rage, his lip shook as he drew in a breath, "Very well." He said finally.

"We will discuss battle plans tomorrow." Hiccup said. "Since you showed up early, we've not had the chance to prepare rooms for you. So you'll have to sleep with your dragons."

This seemed to anger Ivarr further. But he said nothing and exited with his men.

Gobber looked at Hiccup skeptically, "You're gonna make a Chief sleep outside?"

"Gobber he can't be trusted. Believe me, it's for the best."

Gobber seemed to doubt it, grimly mumbling, "That's what Stoick said the last time he humiliated someone."

Hiccup was taken by surprise by this. What he had promised not to do, he was doing. He let power get into his head. And With Drago rebuilding his armada, even tiny skirmishes between ally tribes could destroy us. _I can't let this happen, I must fix the situation between our tribes now or suffer for it later on._

* * *

**A/N:Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And don't worry, we'll be seeing more of Toothless in the next chapters and we'll also get to find out where Snotlout and Eret are.**


	4. Swan Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon." The original characters belong to me. **

He awoke to the sound of his name being called. As he parted his eyes and focused in on the figure looming over his bed, he recognized it to be Astrid. "Astrid? What are you—"

"Care explaining why there are about fifty men and their dragons in the arena?" She had her hands on her hips in obvious frustration.

"I don't trust them enough to let them stay in our homes."

She understood his reasoning, but still felt weary about it, "Hiccup, if we're going into battle with them as our allies, then we need to have some trust."

"I know, I know, but it's gonna take some time. This Chief Ivarr is a little crazy."

"What if Drago is on his way here now?"

"I highly doubt he is."

"Well, there's a reason why the Storm tribe knows about his plans."

He took a moment to consider it.

"If the Storm tribe can make it here that fast, then so can Drago," she said.

He exhaled slowly, "Well we talk strategy today. I'll try to appeal to him, then. But when you see this man, and the way he treats our people, then you'll understand." He stood and slipped on a boot. "Oh, did you end up finding Stormfly?"

She nodded, "I did… well Cloudjumper did anyway. But yeah, she's fine."

"That's good to know." He said, then after a pause, asked, "So these men, did you see what kind of dragons they had?"

"Most of them were, Nadders and Monstrous Nightmares, but there was one that I could not identify… I don't know what kind of dragon it was, but it looked intimidating."

Hiccup rubbed his chin in interest, "Hmm, new dragon, eh?" He looked over to Toothless. The dragon was preoccupied with cleaning himself.

"Toothless," he began; the dragon looked up, "Is there a new dragon in the arena?"

He turned his head at the question, then walked over to the stairs and beckoned him to follow.

"Well, I guess he's gonna show us." Hiccup said.

Downstairs, Valka was using Cloudjumper's leverage to reach a high shelf. "Ay, only Stoick could reach something this high!" She mumbled irritably.

Hiccup spotted the two from the stairs, "Hey, mom."

She perked up at her name, bumping her head on a ceiling board. "Ow. Morning son," Despite her having lived here now for two years, his mother still was not used to living in such a small enclosed space.

A playful smirk pulled at his face as the question formed, "So, are you still interested in discovering new dragons?"

The elder Viking laughed, "What kind of question is that? Of course!"

"Then come with me to the arena, Astrid said she saw a peculiar looking dragon there."

She hesitated in thought, becoming excited at the possibility of discovering a new dragon. "What did this dragon look like?" She asked the girl.

"Um, it wasn't too big, like a Monstrous Nightmare, but it was larger than Toothless." She looked at the Night Fury who waited eagerly by the front door.

Valka exchanged a glance with Hiccup. "Well, I'm eager to see, let's go!"

* * *

The bright yellow sun was high in the sky, overseeing the arena that was jam-packed with Vikings.

Hiccup and his gang stood at the entrance, both him and his mother scanning the area intensely for any sight of the dragon.

Toothless, being the dragon he is, dove into the sea of men and dragons, shoving them aside. He stopped short when he realized that no one was following him. He barked at them, which caught their attentions and they followed. The Night Fury seemed to know exactly where he was going, while the others just followed blindly.

Eventually, the Night Fury came to a stop in a small clearing around a man and a dragon. The winged creature was indeed foreign to their eyes, and Valka studied it intently, its brown-blue color, sharp hawk-like eyes, thin, yet solid tail with both vertical and horizontal tail fins like on the end of an arrow. This creature was intriguing to say the least, having four legs, like Toothless, and having an incredibly muscular upper body build. Its head was narrower than Cloudjumper's and Toothless's. But its jaw appeared to be very strong. She couldn't get a good look at the wings though, since they were retracted, but she could tell that they were large.

The mother Viking was tempted to approach it to get a closer examination, but his rider was deterring.

"Did you come to talk strategy or simply to observe my dragon?" Ivarr asked with an eyebrow arched high.

Hiccup twisted his brow, "This is_ your_ dragon?" he asked, surprised.

"He is," he said proudly. The dragon seemed to take on a proud stance as well.

"He is quite the dragon." Valka complimented.

"Ay, indeed he is." The man said. "Pardon me, but I don't believe I caught your name."

"Valka, mother of the Chief himself."

The man looked over to Hiccup with a scowl, then back to her. "That would make you the wife of Stoick the Vast. But that can't be. You were—"

"I was abducted by a dragon who intended to do me no harm. I've only been back on Berk for two years."

Ivarr mistook the regret in her tone, "Ay, I would have been upset to have to return _here_ as well."

"What kind of dragon is he?" Hiccup interjected.

He seemed surprised at his question, "You mean you don't know? How interesting, I'd expect you of all people to know."

Hiccup shook his head regrettably, Ivarr already thought lowly of him, and this will only serve to lower that.

"This dragon is a Star Chaser. Easily maneuverable and highly lethal."

"Can we see him in action?" Astrid asked.

"Yes. But first, I want to see the Night Fury."

"All right. Toothless?" He called, the dragon was there in an instant, joyfully looking at his rider. Hiccup got down on his knees to playfully rub the Night Fury's panting face. "Here he is!" Hiccup said.

Ivarr turned his head at the dragon's behavior, "Well, he's not what I expected a Night Fury to be like at all."

"Well, he's a happy soul." Hiccup said, still holding the dragon's face. "But he can still be aggressive when he needs to."

Ivarr looked doubtful, even with the reassuring nods of both Astrid and Valka.

_All right, let me show him_. Hiccup rose and proceeded over to the other dragon. Ivarr watched amusingly.

As he got close, the Star Chaser hissed at him. Toothless roared at the dragon, instantly silencing him.

The Storm Chief looked torn between anger and amazement: How could this dragon so easily subdue my own?

Valka saw the look on his face, smiled, "This dragon," she gestured to him, "he's the alpha specie!"

Ivarr looked wearily at the Night Fury, an arthritis twisted finger gracing his jaw line, "An alpha, eh?"

"All other dragons bow to its command." She informed.

"Hmm, that could be useful in battle, if used accordingly."

Valka twisted her brow, "What do you mean?"

"I simply mean that if the Night Fury can control his others in an orderly form, then we may have a chance."

"But Drago knows that Toothless is an alpha." Hiccup informed. "He saw it as we sent him into the sea."

"He must have a confident plan then."

"…and if we are to defeat him, then we'll need to have full trust of our dragons." She looked at the Star Chaser. "How close are your men to their dragons?"

He walked to the side of his dragon, "You may be surprised, but back home we take time to bond with our dragons. And just like people, some are born to fight, and others are not."

She arched an eye brow, "You don't just send them out to be slaughtered first, do you?"

He cocked his head back, "You offend me. We are no cowards. If anything we go out first."

"You have surprisingly few battle scars for a man who is as _gallant_ as you claim to be."

"Same could be said about your son." He countered. "Look, ma'am, I am not here to argue about gallantry, I am here to discuss strategy."

"We will protect the dragons," Valka said.

"And the dragons will protect us," Hiccup said patting the joyful Night Fury's head. "One hand washes the other."

"I trust you and your dragons are well coordinated." He said.

"How are yours?" Hiccup asked.

"We can handle."

"How do they act around other dragons?" Astrid asked.

"They can deal."

"Well if they can work well with them, then there won't be any trouble." Hiccup said.

At that moment, Hiccup's eyes caught two black figures in the sky. Hiccup shielded his eyes to see. "They're back," he said. He then turned to the Chief, "I have to go, but my mother and Astrid will stay here to discuss further action plans."

"You're not going to be here for the discussion of strategy?" he asked incredulously.

He shrugged, "Both my mother and Astrid are better strategists than I am. They'll have to inform me later." He didn't have to see his face to know that he was angered. And without another word he hopped on Toothless and flew over the heads of the tribe and out the gate.

* * *

Hiccup arrived nearby in the village before the two figures had. He watched them descend toward him. He smiled, "I knew it wouldn't take them two weeks!" He said to the Night Fury.

As the riders jumped down harmoniously, the one to the left sifted a hand through the thick black bush that masked his jaw line, and branched up under his nose. He removed his curved horn helmet to adjust his hair.

"Ho, Snotlout; Eret." He greeted.

Aside from now wearing the Berk crest, Eret had not changed much over the past two years. He smiled, "Ho, Chief," He greeted. "We've successfully found the island of the Nadder dispute and silenced it."

Ever since becoming Chief, Hiccup vowed to spread peace between humans and dragons by making both Snotlout and Eret, peacekeepers. Eret would be the talker while Snotlout would be there to back him up if anything went wrong.

"So you've brought peace among them?"

"Yep," Snotlout said, "Struck quite the fear into them."

There were still some kinks, though.

Hiccup hesitated, "What'd you guys do?"

"We told them that we'd sink their island is they didn't stop." Snotlout said as if it were obvious.

Hiccup ran a hand down his face. "We're trying to spread peace, not fear!"

Snotlout waved it off, "Oh, they'll get over it."

"Or they'll wage war against us!"

"Oh, we could take them."

"No, you guys don't understand! Drago Bludvist is coming back for revenge, and you two want to start a whole other war!"

The two became silent in shame.

"Listen," Hiccup began, "If you can't get this right, then I'm gonna have to let someone else do it." He left that with them and walked away to his house. He was so mad; he knew that if he stayed any longer, he would have only been provoked further.

* * *

Later that night, Hiccup sat at his desk in his room. _This is so frustrating! he thought, I have to control my own people while I control a whole hostile one. and then there's Drago... _He groaned in frustration, and slammed his head on his table. Toothless hopped over to him and nudged him forcefully.

"What?" He demanded.

The Night Fury looked out the window eagerly.

"No, Toothless, I don't have time to go flying right now."

He whined. Hiccup sighed, "I'm sorry."

He wouldn't stop his cries in sadness. Hiccup sat back, and then looked at Toothless in a sigh, "We gotta be quick." He informed. The Night Fury thumped his tail wildly.

Hiccup didn't even grab his map or his helmet; he just boarded Toothless and flew off.

The moon was brighter than ever that night. But Hiccup couldn't focus on it, the weighing responsibility pounded with the headache in his head. Its relentless plunder caused him to slump forward until his head lay on Toothless's.

The dragon moaned, thinking he was sleeping.

"I'm awake, bud." He mumbled. "I couldn't sleep if I tried." He soon noticed that they were leaving the island, heading for somewhere out in the ocean.

Hiccup pushed away the concern and allowed Toothless to continue. He was too exhausted to care. And he also enjoyed the feel of the cool night breeze on his face.

Head resting on Toothless's he took a moment to glance up at the stars and took in their beauty._ I miss this_. He thought. And for the first time in months, he forgot about all responsibilities and just focused on the beautiful open world, and his dragon.

Toothless smiled, feeling the tension in his rider's head ease up and his breathing calm as it softly brushed his head. As long as his rider was happy, so was he. And knowing that it was he, who brought him this happiness and that only he could do it, strengthened his connection with him. With the knowledge that his companion would not object to his travel, he slowed his speed to a more relaxing level.

Hiccup took a moment to think what it would have been like if he had killed Toothless when he first encountered him. _None of this would be possible. And even if we later on learned to train dragons, I wouldn't have Toothless._ He took a moment to look at the Night Fury, still too exhausted to raise his head. _He does so much for me, and what have I done for him recently? _He shook his head. _I have to make it up to him._ He returned his gaze to the beautiful scenery. He found the smooth motion relaxing and the warmth of the dragon's head on his, soothing. Headache long gone, he found that his eyes were heavy and before he knew it, he was out.

* * *

Sometime later Hiccup awoke to the sudden change in altitude. Startled, he quickly sat up straight. Toothless regarded him the way a parent would their waking infant, with a joyful smile.

Wiping the tired from his eyes, Hiccup realized that they were not on the shores of Berk, but on the shore of the most captivating Lake Hiccup had ever seen; such calm water, with the moon's full silver reflection at its center. Hiccup couldn't help but stare, mouth agape, at the body of water before him.

Floating nearby on the immaculate surface was a swan, pure white in plumage with its long graceful neck.

"What is this place?" He asked breathlessly.

Toothless just looked at him expectantly. Hiccup smiled, "Bud, you did all this just to cheer me up." He then embraced the dragon, around the neck, "Thank you… you've done more for me than anyone ever could." Now he had to return the favor. "Tell you what, bud. Tomorrow, it's just gonna be you and me. We're gonna go exploring! I don't care if we're preparing for war, or if this gives Ivarr more reason to hate me. I'm taking a day off!"

The dragon jumped up and down in excitement, and Hiccup smiled at it, knowing that both of them needed it and now they finally can have it.

He looked back to the lake, still amazed that Toothless was able to find such a beautiful place. The night was cold but the water of the lake was warm on his foot as he stepped in. "Where ever this is, I'll call it Swan Lake." Then, a predatory smile growing on his features, Hiccup slammed his foot into the water, sending it into the dragon's face. Hiccup laughed tauntingly at the dragon trying to shake it off. Then, Toothless mimicked his actions with his tail, only this time, sending a wave his way. It knocked Hiccup off his feet and fully under the water.

Toothless laughed, but had slight fear that he might be mad. Much to his relief, the Viking emerged from the water, with a smile on his face. "It's on now!" He declared and an all out splash war had begun.

* * *

**A/N: ****Man, I wish I had a dragon, like Toothless!**


	5. A Dragon's Smile

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon." The Original Characters belong to me.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy preparing for my graduation.**

**lorde: Having a dragon would be the ultimate! I don't think I'd do anything else, just ride. If only...**

* * *

Night brewed with the winds of a storm. A large, dark figure walked up a ruined stone path to reach the surface of the village illuminated in torchlight. The small civilization appeared to be on a downward slope—houses scorched by dragon fire, stone monuments withering in cracks from endless plunder.

At the sight of the colossal man, the villagers began to gather from their homes and watch him move down the walkway. He stopped short of a small pond with a statue in the center, only the statue was not complete. The only actual part of the statue there were the legs. The rest seemed to have been broken off.

Sensing the crowd behind him, he turned around slowly. The villagers held their collective breaths waiting for him to speak.

He drew in a deep breath, then, "Where is your Chief?"

The crowd exchanged glances, before one burly one stepped forward. His grape vine beard flowing in the wind, "It is I." He said sternly. If he was afraid, he was hiding it.

Drago tilted his head, before he softly began, "I hear this village has been struggling with dragons lately."

"And who told you that?"

"That does not matter. What matters is that I am here to offer a proposition."

The man eyed him warily, "We would have to summon a council."

"I'm afraid there's no time for that, the war is coming, the peace between man and dragon will soon be over. But I'm here to help."

Chatter began to rise from the crowd, the Chief silenced it. "Why should we listen to you? How can we even know if you're telling the truth?"

Drago stood in confident silence for a moment, then looked around at the deteriorating homes.

The Chief scowled at his silent claim. Drago refrained from smiling though. It was not the way to win over a people. "Do you know why you're village is being attacked by these creatures again?" he asked.

No one responded, but their collective silence gave him the answer he needed. "Have you ever heard of a place called Berk?"

"What does Berk have anything to do with the dragons?" the man asked.

Drago allowed for a small chuckle but was not deterred by the Chief's outraged expression. _I've got you right where I want you_. "You've heard of the one they call the "Dragon Master," am I correct?" Their eyes shone with recognition. "His dragon is an Alpha, and together, they've taken out the Chief."

The man's eyes grew wide, "Stoick the Vast?" He dared to ask.

Drago did not answer. The Chief already knew. He now allowed his voice to take on a stronger tone. "Now that he's taken power over Berk, he's vowed to conquer all other lands in the great sea, by using his Alpha to control the dragons and send them out to destroy all that is!"

Outraged cries began to bellow out from the crowd. "Silence!" The Chief commanded, and silence did fall. He focused his gaze on the one armed man, "How do you propose we stop him?"

Drago smirked predatorily, "I've got a way," He then looked up to the sky and shouted, "Kanquest!"

The crowd watched the dark sky in confusion, before they heard something zoom by. Questions arose from the crowd as to what it was, then, a collective gasp burst from the crowd as the black and red dragon landed by his side. Even the Chief took a step back in shock, "Great, Odin! Is that—"

"A Night Fury? Yes." He smiled predatorily at the dragon. "The Alpha dragon is a Night Fury. And who better to challenge that, but another Night Fury?"

The Chief stared at the beast in wonderment, then to Drago, "And you're sure we can win this war?" he asked.

He smiled, "I couldn't be more so." _And now you're mine._

* * *

Both the boy and dragon fought in childish merriment, whipping water at one another like wild savages. Hiccup imitated various marauders from childhood tales his father would tell him, while Toothless only mocked his attempt at burliness in deep laughter.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you?" he questioned in a valiant mocking voice. "Well just you wait until I show you what I'm really made of!" In a mighty roar he charged the dragon, feigning right just before him and grappling his back.

The dragon spun erratically in the water, trying to throw the Viking. Hiccup hung on for dear life. "Ha! You think this can defeat me?" The Night Fury then stopped abruptly and Hiccup flew into the water.

He stood and shook the wetness from his face. "All right, we'll call it a draw." The dragon laughed at him. He then looked in sad silence at the moon. Then to his friend, "You know what, bud? I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. I just hope I'm not making a mistake. But no matter, I've made my decision and I'm doin' it!" He then let a smile touch his face, "Now, c'mon, bud, we've got to get ready!"

* * *

Morning dawned on Valka's windowsill, but she was awake. She was beginning to grow concerned that her son was not home and that he had a meeting soon. _Chief Ivarr will not be pleased by my son's tardiness._ She exchanged a glance with Cloudjumper. "I have never felt more stress with anything, than I have with my own son."

She then heard a knock on the door. She could tell it was Astrid just by the knock. "Come in, dear." She welcomed and the door opened.

"Good morning," She greeted. "Hiccup home?"

She shook her head apologetically, "Hasn't been home all morning. Sorry." She then shrugged, "Maybe he's with Gobber."

The girl's eyes flashed in curiosity and with a nod, said: "I'll check!" and ran out the door.

Astrid approached the ugly Viking's shop; she could hear the sound of sparks simmering and hot metal clinking under the force of a hammer. She peered in at him, waited a moment for him to notice her. When he didn't, she spoke up, "Gobber!"

The man acknowledged her presence, but continued his activities. "Ay, Astrid. What brings you here? Lookin' for a sword… or an ax even?"

Astrid couldn't help but smile; Gobber was so enthusiastic about salesmanship. She noted how his aging face would light up every time someone would just observe his creations. But she was not here for that.

"Gobber, I'm here because I can't find Hiccup and it's time for the strategy meeting with the Storm Tribe."

He seemed to show some concern at this, "So what do you need me for?"

"Well since he's not here, I need you to accompany me there, since you've had that experience with Stoick."

At this he ceased his activities and lifted his casting mask to look at her. "So you're gonna take his place in the arena."

"Well, no. I just wanted to gather as many people as I could… to add to the discussion."

At this Gobber laughed grimly, "I've been around long enough to know that a discussion cannot be controlled without a leader."

"But Hiccup's not here."

He shrugged, "Well, what do ya suppose we do?"

_How can he not care about this?_ She thought angrily. "Well the meeting has to happen no matter, and a strategy must be created. We're just wasting time by doing nothing."

Gobber smiled silently at her. It angered her at first, but as she looked into it, she realized why. She shook her head, "Not me. I can't do this!"

"Yes you can! Astrid, you may not be the Chief, but you have the heart of a leader."

"You can't be serio—you want me to—but this is the _Storm_ tribe! They're discussing plans for _war!_" _No, no I can't do this, there's no way!_

He straightened, becoming serious, "Who's the girl back in battle school that vowed to lead the war against dragons? Whose ferocity and fearless tactics soared well above the rest?"

She contemplated, "I don't know, it's all so much responsibility…"

"I can't force you to do anything. And I won't be upset if you don't either. But I know you. In the end you'll do what's right."

She sighed hard. She knew that the war was not going to stop just because Hiccup was not there. And even though she was angry at him for not being there, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

The sky parted blue, the air whistling past his face, through his hair. The green lands below zooming by. Hiccup looked in as many directions he possibly could, having been so long since he last saw such beauty. He gently reached down and touched Toothless's head.

"K, bud, I know it's been a while, but—"

The dragon let out a low groan. He could tell just by the tone in his rider's voice, what he wanted.

"Toothless, we've tried this many times before, and it's always worked." The dragon huffed at him. "Yeah, I know that the landing is iffy, but I think I've got it now."

Despite his confidence, Toothless still seemed reluctant.

"Yep, we're tryin' it!" He unhooked his prosthetic and this time, stood on Toothless's back. The Night Fury stiffened at his shift in position, unsure of what he was planning. If he could talk, Hiccup would never hear the end of it.

The young Viking Chief stood hunched over on his dragon's back, then in the pull of a string his artificial wings extended. Like a large hand pushing him, the wind caught him and he flew behind the dragon.

Toothless, trying hard not to have a heart attack, immediately shifted his own wings to slow himself to reach his companion.

The feeling of self flight felt odd to him, since the last time he had done it was about two years ago. He struggled with maintaining his altitude at first, shaking every so often at certain wind gusts. Then the unhappy face of his friend rapidly approached, big sullen frown on his face.

Hiccup smiled shyly. Even though his face was nearly completely covered, he knew that Toothless understood.

"Sorry, bud." He apologized. "I really wanted to try that." He knew that every time he put himself at risk, Toothless worried, and that suddenly disappearing was even worse.

The Night Fury grumbled in sullen acceptance. Hiccup smiled beneath the mask. "C'mon, bud, let's try the dive!"

Before the dragon could object, Hiccup had already slapped his arms to his chest and was now plummeting to earth. The Night Fury had to compensate for the distance between them, by spinning his wings in angular positions, quickly approaching him, then straightening them out at his level.

Hiccup found it odd that he fell just as fast as Toothless, considering their size differences, but he was grateful, for if it were any other way, then he would not be able to do any of this.

He let his glance meet Toothless's after a moment, and extended his arms out and flattened himself, slowing his rate of falling.

As they drifted something caught his eye in the distance—land. He called the dragon and in an instant, the reptile was under him, waiting to be boarded. He grappled the saddle and hooked his leg back up.

"_Yesss!_" He roared in success. "We did it bud!"

The dragon finally broke his sullen attitude and cooed in joy. "Now bud, let's go to that island, over there."

The Night Fury stiffened in recognition and dove toward it.

The land was crest-like in shape, containing a lagoon and a vast range of small jagged mountains. Hiccup was captivated by the sight, slowing their rate as they landed on golden sand. The sounds of the ocean rang in his ears, he smiled and looked out over it. Thick overcast approaching.

"Hmm, storm's coming. Looks like we'll have to wait it out here, bud." He looked back to the lagoon just on the other side of the beach, noted how the sand turned to rock about half-way around the crystal blue pool. The growing wall that watched over it had a mouth. "Let's camp in that cave. Maybe we'll find a new dragon in there."

Toothless didn't argue, and followed his rider around the pool. He looked up to the head of the rock wall, admired its tree hair that flowed in the winds of the encroaching storm.

As they entered the dark, dank hallway, Hiccup drew his sword, ignited it. He looked back to the Night Fury, who stood in the entrance, watching their backs. "All right bud, let's keep going."

The cave went deep, they could tell and Toothless drew close to him, curling his tail around his other side in a protective measure. He kept his body on edge, eyes wide, ready to protect his rider at all costs.

When he took his next step, Hiccup tensed at a small sound, "What was that?" he whispered, drawing his flaming sword for light. Then, scattered screeching came at him. "_Whoa!_" He shouted in the startled moment and Toothless grabbed him in his wings and covered him on the floor.

Just as quickly as it had started it was over. Hiccup stood, watching a swarm of bats flying out of the cave. He sighed. "Just bats, bud." He took a deep calming breath, slowing his heart rate back down. He then noticed that the flames on his sword were diminishing. "Darn it, this Monstrous Nightmare saliva is wearing thin. We're gonna have to get some wood for a fire." When he looked outside the entrance, he noticed that it was now pouring.

"Ah, great," he yelled sarcastically, "now we're gonna have to get wet!" He sighed looking back to the dragon close to him. "Well, it's all part of the adventure I guess!" he then darted out of the cave, disappearing in the dense waterfall of rain. Toothless barked at him and rushed out to find him.

The rain instantly soaked the dragon, blurring his vision as he looked desperately in every direction for a sign of the boy. He then heard distant laughter and rushed to it. He perked his head up and approached the Viking lying in the mud and laughing hysterically.

Toothless regarded him cautiously; unsure of whether or not he was injured. Hiccup looked at the dragon and heaved himself up. Mud matted his hair and caked the sand to his face. "Oh, Toothless," he said in a laugh, "I slipped. Oh…" he tried to wipe the mud and sand from his face, only smearing more on from his muddy hand. He took a moment to absorb the beauty around him, listening joyfully to the heavy pattering of rain on leaves. He could live like this forever.

"This is great, bud. Just you and me, alone in the wilderness." He closed his eyes, allowing the rain to pour over him. Then as he opened his them, he looked to a small tree. "Toothless, can you get that? It would work great for a fire." He asked, and the Night Fury hopped over to it and ripped it from the ground in the mighty heave of his jaws. "Excellent, now all that's left to do's to break it, but let's bring it to the cave first."

They walked over to the entrance—Hiccup diving in the lagoon first to cleanse—and set the tree down. In a single jaw motion, Toothless snapped the tree in half, then repeated until it was in small pieces.

"Good job, bud! Let's get this thing goin'!" He lifted a few jagged logs onto his shoulder and proceeded into the cave. They built the fire in a traditional mountain shape. Hiccup drew his sword. "It's only got a little juice left, better make this count." He slipped the blade between two logs and ignited it. It took a moment since the wood was damp, but it eventually caught and he sheathed his sword, now finally able to relax and bask in the warmth of the fire.

He shuttered at a breeze that tunneled through the cave and caused the fire to sway. He gripped himself tightly, the dampness of his clothes making him shiver in cold vulnerability.

Toothless saw him shaking and drew near, putting a wing around his back as an offering of warmth. Hiccup eased into it, instinctively drawing closer to the dragon for more warmth. He wanted to thank the dragon, but the coldness had exhausted him, so he smiled instead. The dragon smiled back and before he knew it, his eyelids began to shut, then, darkness.

* * *

The next morning, the sun shined bright in the sky. Hiccup awoke feeling snug and well-rested. He found that his head was resting on Toothless's arm. Fire long burnt out, Hiccup realized that the dragon must have moved him into that position to keep him warm through the stormy night.

He looked up to the dragon whose eyes were just beginning to open, and stretched. "_Ah-h-h-h_, good morning, Toothless. You sleep well?" He asked, rising from his position.

The dragon cooed, rolling to his feet.

"Ready for s'more exploration?" His stomach growled, "Hmm... well, maybe we should eat first." He approached the pool just outside the entrance, "There's gotta be some good fish in this lagoon!"

"Like Haddock?"

"Yeah like—_what?_" He whipped around to see Astrid sitting on a nearby boulder. Toothless rushed out to see what was going on. "Astrid what're you—"

"I had Stormfly follow your scent. Thought you could hide, did you?" She taunted, her face contorted into an angry snarl. "Think you could escape all your duties on Berk and just fly away?"

"Astrid I can explain, I—"

"You what? What exactly is it that you're doing way out here, just you and your dragon? Leaving without telling anybody!"

"I know this seems bad, but I just wanted to have a day with Toothless."

"_Now,_ on the brink of war?" She questioned incredulously. Now she was nearing him, "Hiccup your people need you, it's your duty as Chief to protect your own!"

Toothless just watched as the spectacle unfolded. "Astrid, you don't understand." Hiccup said solemnly.

"No, I'm pretty sure that I do."

"No, You don't. It—it's more complicated than it seems. There are things that just need to be pondered… some things just—need time."

She softened her expression slightly at this, "Hiccup, I understand that you're facing a lot of responsibilities right now, but you can't just up and run away from it."

"I'm not. I'm just taking time to think things over."

"And if I didn't come here, when would you have returned?"

After a defiant pause, he sighed, sitting on the rocks beneath him, "Astrid, I need help. I don't think I can do this alone."

"I know you need help, that's what I'm here for." At his doubtful look, she continued, "Before I came here, Gobber told me that I could take over as leader of the meeting in your place."

"Really, what did you do?"

"I came looking for you instead. I believe in you, Hiccup. You're the only one who can do this, the only one who can save us from Drago and his armada. And if you don't come home and face your duties, then you're not the brave Viking I thought you were."

He took a moment to consider her words, but Astrid knew that the ultimate decision was his. She called Stormfly and glanced once more at him, "I'll be waiting." She said finally, then flew off, grimly hoping that her decision to leave him there to decide was the right one.

"Oh, bud," he began forlornly, "Looks like this is a lose, lose situation. And no matter what I do it'll only hurt you." He then squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his fist into a rock. "I'm sorry, bud. I've failed."


	6. Stranger in a Strange Land

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon." The Original Characters are of my creation.**

**A/N: I am truly sorry for the long wait, between the graduation ceremony and the party I've had no time to write. But now that that's over, I have all the time in the world to write, and I assure you the updates will be more frequent!**

**xInsertCreativeUsernamex and Batman1809: Thanks! It's been a long time coming, and now it's finally time to move on in the world. Hopefully something to do with writing! **

* * *

Snotlout walk beside his right-hand man, Eret, Son of Eret. He wore his smug smile in that proud manner as he approached the soldiers surrounding a man dressed in dragon bone armor. The bones of his armor appeared to be of a Monstrous Nightmare; the skull helmet that enveloped his head had altered eyes, obvious cut marks descending down to reach their level.

He held his hand up to cease their movement, "Stop there!" His deep voice echoed from within the mask. He then signaled his men to check them.

The soldier did as instructed, patting them down for hidden blades and the like. They found nothing and signaled the two to move forward. They stepped toward the man as he removed his helmet, revealing a thin, angular face with a thick scar that parted through his hair. Both Snotlout and Eret trembled at the man's eyes; one a warm grey, but the other a cold, empty white. The terrifying eye made them feel as though they were solid ice.

Face remaining expressionless, he slowly stepped toward the men, his large skeletal boots clacking on the stones beneath. Both Berkians defied their instinct to run and remained.

Neither one of them had realized how tall the man actually was until he towered over them by a good half a foot. He set his gaze on Snotlout, who did not falter in returning it. In one swooping motion he grabbed the dark haired Viking by the face with both bone-covered hands. Snotlout stiffened at his grasp, the man drew his face dangerously close to his. The dead eye nearly touching him, he tried to remain calm, despite the rapid pounding of his heart.

Snotlout felt the bone of his gloves biting into the sides of his face as the man's grip tighten and a huff of air rush out from his nose.

"You think you can disrespect my men?" he asked quietly, sharply tightening his grasp, "That they're nothing; weak and frail beings?"

"We would never speak of them as such, sir." Eret stated.

In a huff, the man threw Snotlout to the ground and whipped his blade to Eret, holding it only inches from his throat. "Who are you?"

He froze and tried to swallow in a suddenly dry throat, "I am Eret, Son of—"

"I don't care who you are! Why are you here?" He demanded.

"We came to teach your sorry butts a lesson!" Snotlout interjected.

The leader blinked in surprise, letting the sword fall, "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said—" He was cut off by a sharp punch to the stomach, which was then redirected by a swift kick to the jaw.

Snotlout fell to the ground, quickly trying to recover from the attack. The large man was already on him and had grabbed him by the tough of his clothing with one arm. Snotlout squirmed as he was lifted to face level with him, seeing his other arm gripping the long, angular blade, and poised at his middle so that the tip just barely pricked the abdomen.

"Squirm, and this blade will carve you hollow." The man threatened softly. Snotlout could feel the sweat balling and pouring down his face as he watched the man slowly glide the blade up; his spine writhed at the feeling of its tip prickling all the way until he stopped on his breast, right over the heart. He closed his eyes and awaited the blow, allowing one last thought of his companion, Hookfang before the blade moved forward.

But death didn't come.

He opened his eyes to see the large man holding a piece of fabric in his hand, then was dropped to the ground as the man let go of him.

He didn't feel himself hit the ground, only watched as the man held the torn patch in his hand.

Life beginning to coarse through him again, Snotlout moved his hands to feel his left breast, where the blade had been poised. He felt a hole in the fabric and found blood beading from a shallow, circular laceration. He then realized that the man had cut out the Berk crest he had embroidered into his outfit, and that the blade must have cut him in the process.

The large man looked at the two of them, holding the crest in his hand, before he arched his brow and said: "Berk."

* * *

From behind the Viking, Fishlegs could hear the clinking and clashing of an argument fully heated and reaching its boiling point. The table at which he sat was riddled with scattered papers, undulating from hard pressed lines of charcoal.

Growling, he set down the writing utensil and stood, casting a hard glance across the large room to the two twins carrying on in their immature ways.

"Would you two, knock it off and come help me?" His barked command woke a relaxed Meatlug, who was sleeping under the sun.

The two sent him a look of surprise, "Wow, Fishlegs," Tuffnut began, "That was harsh."

"Yeah, you don't need to yell." Ruffnut agreed.

He sighed, "Look, if these sketches don't get done soon, then the youth will change into an adult and we'll never get another chance to do them."

"What's so important about drawing this dragon, anyway? It's not like it's gonna make a difference."

"Oh, it'll make a difference, believe me!"

"What, is it gonna come to life or somthin'?" Tuffnut asked.

"No. The drawings help us document the dragons—help us learn more about them, so that we can train them for future generations."

Both brother and sister stared at him, "I don't get it."

"What's not to get? We write down what we see and then refer to it when we encounter one." He said, talking with his hands. "It'll help us fight Drago."

"Yeah, well, you might have that way, but I've got my own." Tuff assured.

Fishlegs crossed his arms, "Oh, really? Mind demonstrating?"

"Of course," He said, walking over the sleeping rolls of Storm tribe soldiers to reach a dragon sitting over by the wall.

Fishlegs recognized what he was going for. "Uh, Tuffnut that's Chief Ivarr's—"

"Don't interrupt me!" he snapped, turning his attention to the indigo colored dragon that was watching him, cautiously. The dragon sat up on his hind legs as he drew near, and enveloped himself in his wings, allowing an opening for his angular head to watch the Viking approach.

Tuffnut stepped carefully toward the beast, observing its protruding lower jaw as it descended to sniff him.

He froze at the contact, looking over to the snickering faces of his sister and Fishlegs. "It's all part of the plan." He said. Standing still, he shifted his head over to see the dragon circling him; studying him from head to toe. "All a part of the plan."

From a distance, Barf and Belch watched the Viking be circled by the mighty reptile, only staying back by Ruffnut's restraint. If anything happened however, the Zippleback would be right in there to save their rider.

Stiffening, Tuffnut watched as the dragon unraveled its wings before him, the dragon recoiling none when the Viking extended his open palm. Much to their surprise, the Star Chaser closed his eyes and let his face come to rest at his open hand.

Tuffnut tensed at the contact and widened his eyes at the sight. "I did it! Ha _Ha!_ Told you it would work!"

The two others just watched, mouths agape. Even Barf and Belch looked surprised!

"Un—believable." Fishlegs said.

"Wow, I thought my brother was too big an idiot to do anything! Man did he show _you_ up or what!"

Fishlegs just watched in disbelief as the Viking whom he thought to be too simple-minded to accomplish anything, danced around his new friend he had made by using his own tactics. He swirled around to the table to continue his work, muttering the whole time, "How?"

* * *

After the moon had risen and shone bright behind the thick overcast, Valka decide to go on walk, hoping that maybe she would catch her son. As she walked down the path illuminated in torch light, she saw the silhouette of an armored man holding a small candle coming her way. Valka squinted her eyes to see his face, even though she already knew it was Ivarr.

She cast her gaze away from him trying to look preoccupied, but he stopped just before her.

"Ma'am," he greeted with familiar questioning.

She cursed mentally and put on a fake smile, "Oh, Chief Ivarr, what are you doing out so late?"

The light of the candle made his elongated face seem flat as the darkness shaded strange angles under his chin. "Maybe I should ask you the same question."

She held the offense, "Well, I do live here."

"I know, I know. I was simply curious." A smile spread across his features, one that could be easily mistaken as predatory.

She cautioned herself, "Well, what are _you_ doing out here?"

He looked into her eyes of jade green, said: "Just enjoying the night."

"You haven't seemed too happy lately."

"Well, can you blame me? I mean with the impending doom rushing in at a time unknown and faults within our own ranks… it's a wonder we made it this long!" He laughed.

"Ay, gods know my son feels the same way." She bit her tongue at her words. Now she had brought up the beast she had tried so desperately to avoid.

He arched a brow, "Ah yes, the boy… tell me, where has he run off to? Certainly he has more dignity than to just up and leave in such times… unless he's realized that he's not fit to command."

She bit back a growl, "Hiccup's more than fit to command. He's kept our people safe for two years now, _and_ he drove away Drago Bludvist."

"Ma'am, you're his mother, of course you're going to have such faith in him. But the reality of it is that he was lucky. He knows that and so do you. Why else do you think he's fled the island?"

She watched him in angered silence.

"Look, I understand how you feel, but he's not coming back—"

"He _will_ return." She assured sharply.

He shook his head, "Hope all you want, but you'll see, you'll soon see." He then walked off without another word.

She watched his retreating back as the candlelight aura began to fade. She cast a grim look out to the sea, thought: _Hiccup, wherever you are, you'd better return soon!_

* * *

Hiccup flew in late that night, the dark sky looking less beautiful than the night before; clouds now engulfing the moon and stars, greedily hogging its offer of beauty. Hiccup sighed, "Oh, Toothless we're back. Least we had some fun." He then grew weary of the way he would be received upon his return. Would his mother be angry? Will Gobber and the academy think less of me? And Ivarr… He already thinks lowly of me; this might just be enough to throw him over. He set his sights on the approaching island, a thought crossing his mind, telling him that it was not too late to turn back. No, no, I must prevail!

When he landed, he looked at his dragon, then to his window. The Night Fury received the message clearly and lifted his head up as close to the opening as he could. Hiccup stepped onto his head, trying his best to be gentle with his prosthetic.

With a breath, he heaved himself up and through the opening, landing heavily on a misplaced table. He grabbed his arm and clenched his teeth at the noise he knew he created, then slowly looked down at Toothless, gesturing him to come up.

With a grin, the Night Fury extended his wings and flew through the opening, softly landing on the floor under him. It creaked under his weight; Hiccup winced and held his breath. Only a deaf person would not hear that.

Hiccup looked frantically to his bed, thoughts arising of hiding under it. He then looked at Toothless. There was nowhere for him to hide. Pulling at his hair, he desperately looked at his dragon, who returned the glance with equal intensity. We've gotta get out of here! He mouthed. The dragon understood.

Hiccup gripped the windowsill when he heard his door open.

"Hiccup?" The soft tired voice questioned.

He squeezed his eyes shut. No escape now. He slowly backed away from the window, keeping his eyes to the floor in guilt. "Look, mom, I know what you're gonna say—"

"Ay." She said, crossing her arms.

"And I know that I was foolish to run away, but Toothless needed this!"

She shook her head, "But now of all times? This couldn't have waited until the war was over?"

"What if it doesn't end in our favor?"

She drew back in surprise, "Don't talk like that! You _will_ beat Drago, and save our people and the dragons! You did it once, you can do it again."

He sighed, plopping onto his bed, "I know, I'm just… afraid." At his defeat, Toothless cooed softly and licked his face. Hiccup smiled at him and gave him a pat, "Hey, bud."

"See, Hiccup? I've told you time and time again that your dragon is with you and is happy."

"I know that, and it's not what I'm afraid of. I fear failing him. What if my actions get him hurt?"

"Hiccup," she began, "all that you two have done… if you've survived that you'll certainly survive this."

"I wish I had your certainty." He said distantly.

She stood there; watched him: _The pressures of Chief weigh heaviest, now. If he's like his father, he'll not fail. _Showing no sign of movement, she stood there, before he heard the soft parting of her moist lips, drawing in a breath, "Sleep on it. Come morning, you're mind with find the answer in clear waters."

He heard the whipping of her robe, then the door softly closing. He huffed, casting a glance at the reptile, near his bed, "Bud…" He stopped short, suddenly feeling unable to continue. The dragon looked at him through a turned glance, approaching him in curious anticipation of his next words. He softly prodded his rider's hand, found it trembling. He narrowed his eyes at him in concern.

Hiccup huffed and defiantly shifted his position, now facing the door. He had forgotten though, how alike they were, they shared many interests and desires, but also stubbornness.

In a groan, Toothless marched his heavy footsteps over to Hiccup's new position and sat in an audible plop.

Hiccup bit back a growl and threw his face into his pillow. Toothless deadpanned and loosening up his shoulders he blew hot air from his nostrils, and then in a forceful shove of the head, threw the Viking from the bed.

His back hit the stiff wooden floor, hard. His entire body stiffened at the impact, pain shooting through his shoulder blades. He lay there; groaning a long defeated groan, then saw the insistent face of his companion over him. He sighed, "You're gonna beat me up for being in pain?" He asked irritably, hoisting himself, albeit slowly, to his feet.

Toothless aided him in his stance, helping him stabilize, then sat on his hind legs, watching him in mock patience.

Rolling his shoulders to ease the pain, he scowled, "You are stubborn, do you know that?" At the dragon's unwavering stare, he continued, "You're lucky I didn't hit my head!"

He stood there for a moment looking at the Night Fury in his stance, knowing that he was going to get what he wanted and that was that. He sighed in embarrassment, being forced to admit personal knowledge was not something he particularly enjoyed doing—but he knew that his friend would not let it go unexpressed, and more importantly, he knew that whatever he said would be safe with him, because he was a trustworthy companion.

He sighed, taking a seat on the bed, drawing in a deep breath before he began, "When I was young, my dad… he told me… that his father, the Chief at the time… he was a great man, and feared, more than _anything_, losing his people." He paused shaking his head as Toothless drew closer. "I'm sorry, bud, but you can beat me all you want, I cannot finish." What Toothless did next took him by surprise. Instead of nudging him or groaning at him, the dragon brushed his face up against his. The pulsating feel of comfort in that gesture touched his heart, and an inexplicable surge of confidence rose over him. After a moment, he continued, "My father's father tried to protect his people from the dragons. But one late night, there was an unexpected attack. The dragons came out of nowhere and began burning down homes in a rage… My father said, he'd never forget the look on his father's face when he saw the ruins of his village; total desolation, he put it. "As if his life was ripped from him in one tragic instant." Nearly every villager was lost that night. My father said that the pain of failure eventually withered his father into grey bone… and it eventually killed him."

When he looked up at the Night Fury, the dragon could see pain in his eyes. A pain that was unfamiliar to him and heightened his concern, "Toothless," He began, "I can't fail my people! Even though my mother believes that I won't, it doesn't matter, 'Every Chief will fail his people at some point.'" He then laughed bitterly, "I wish I could have taken a better quote from him."

He then looked at the dragon watching him. "Aw, bud, I'm sorry I'm being so negative. It's just… a lot to deal with at the moment."

The Night Fury understood him and nudged him into his pillow, a gesture that told him to sleep. Hiccup smiled at him briefly, then closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup awoke to the sound of chatter through his window. He wiped his eyes and stood, looking out at the source of the noise. He saw a crowed of villagers, huddled around a boat down by the harbor. _What could this be?_ He wondered. _Why has no one awakened me?_ His concerned curiosity was shifted when he felt the breath of his dragon-companion warm the back of his neck. He turned to face the concerned reptile, held back a smile, "Let's go check it out, bud."

In an excited wag of his tail, Toothless stopped so that Hiccup could hop on. He locked his leg in and took off out the window.

As they approached the docks, Hiccup could see what looked like the Berk crest on the sail and two familiar men exiting, or being escorted out, rather. Fear struck his heart like a plasma blast from a Night Fury, and he landed on the docks nearby.

Scurrying to get off Toothless, He didn't realize that Chief Ivarr had spotted him and was coming his way, anger pulling on his old face.

It wasn't until Toothless growled that Hiccup looked up to see the man, directly behind him. The anger-ridden figure, eyed him hard, "How nice of you to show up now!"

"Well, I didn't know that anything was happening, because no one woke me up." He said defensively.

"Oh! I'm sorry; I forgot the luxurious catering system a Chief receives, when trouble arises!" His voice had raised a few pitches higher than normal.

Concern overriding his anger, he took a deep breath, "Look, something seems to be the matter—"

"Oh, you don't say?"

"—And I just want to see what it is." He tried his best to sound calm and controlled.

"Well it seems as though, you're ready." He then turned on the balls of his feet and shouted, "Attention, one and all, the Chief is here to observe the situation at hand!" his tone carried sarcasm and malice, but Hiccup knew where it came from and, in all actuality, didn't blame him for it. He knew how hard times as such pressed on men of authority, and he actually sympathized with him. He knew that Ivarr hated his guts, no doubt, but honestly, if he was Ivarr, he would probably hate his guts as well.

He walked down the creaky wooden dock, with Toothless at his side, taking a moment to note Ivarr's form as he walked—frantic, yet austere—and wondered what he could do to get him to at least cooperate with him. _I must show him that we can be trusted and that petty squabbling will not aid our success in this war. _

He stopped short at the sight of two men aiding a beaten and bloodied Snotlout down the dock. He rushed to his side, "Snotlout? Snotlout what happened?" He asked.

The black haired Viking struggled to look up at him, but was too tired to speak, so let his head fall back down. He had never seen the feisty Viking in such a defeated state and it concerned him greatly. He looked up to the two villagers aiding him, "Take him in and get him patched up!" he commanded. They nodded.

Shifting his sights to a less beaten, Eret, he ran over to him, "What happened?"

The tattoo under his mouth contorted as he winced in pain, "Ah, Chief, the deal went south." He grabbed his side as a throbbing pain pounded. For the most part he looked all right; a few cuts and bruises here and there; presumably more hidden under his outfit, but ultimately in better shape than his partner.

Hiccup shook his head in disbelief, "How did it go wrong?" He said, enunciating each word.

"Well we only expected there to be a few men, just like last time. But when we arrived, we saw that they'd brought their Chief."

"Their Chief?"

"I don't say this much about people, but that man frightens me! He wore the bones of a Monstrous Nightmare and had the eye of a dead man." He said, trembling over the memory.

"Only one eye?"

"Ay. It was as white and empty as death itself."

"And he attacked you."

"Didn't even give us a chance to explain ourselves. He knew who we were though. He said that if we Berkians ever return he'll kill us and our dragons."

"Well what is his name?"

He shook his head apologetically, "He didn't give us one."

It had not fazed him that there were others listening to their conversation. An aging, scar less battle face, stepped forward, ignoring Hiccup, "Son, tell me which island you were on." His tone carried grim fear as he spoke.

"Shell Island." Hiccup answered for him, drawing the attention of the man.

"What were your men doing on that island?" He demanded.

"Their job: settling disputes between people and dragons."

He gripped his head in an attempt to control his anger. "So you send two men out to try to end disputes that are _war_ worthy?"

"It's seemed to work so far." He said.

"You ignorant boy! Do you even know what you've done?" He shouted, drawing the attention of a few passerby. "These people, whom you're so confident you can persuade, will _kill_ you! These men…" He trailed off shaking his head, "There's a reason they are together on that island." He turned to the injured man sitting on a crate, "I am in disbelief that you two made it out with your lives."

Hiccup cocked his head in assurance, "Well they weren't exactly attacking them. They are peacekeepers—"

Ivarr laughed, "That means nothing. Outcasts are not interested in peace."

"_Outcasts?_" Hiccup questioned.

The elder Chief nodded grimly, "They've conglomerated from various islands in the northern sea. They have a place to go now when they are exiled, and all are welcomed on Shell Island!" He exclaimed in mock enthusiasm.

"How do you know of this?" Hiccup asked.

"How do you _not?_" Ivarr began. "Every island in the great sea has been plundered by them at one point or another."

"We've never been. At least not in my or my father's lifetime." He turned to Eret, "Have you ever heard of this place?"

He straightened at the question, nodded once, "When I worked for Drago—"

"Wait, Drago Bludvist?" Ivarr questioned with a dangerous hit in his tone.

Hiccup threw his hands up to calm the volatile situation, "He's since changed! He's realized the wrong of his ways as dealer and actually helped us in bringing Drago down!"

Ivarr laughed in disbelief at him, "Oh, you are just full of surprises; I'm not going to get into this because there's no hope for you." He turned his attention back to the ex-dealer. "Continue."

"…Well when I worked for Drago, he would always warn us to steer clear of that island. Now prior to this incident I'd never seen this island… if I had I would have never gone there. But anyway, he would tell us this not because he was concerned for our lives; he couldn't care less if his dealers are killed off, so long as he gets his dragons first."

"So Drago's afraid of these guys. Interesting… " Hiccup said.

"I don't think he's afraid of these guys so much as he knows of their power and figures it best to not interfere with them."

"Well no matter, Drago sees them as a threat, so they obviously don't like each other… Maybe we could use that to our advantage." Hiccup looked over to see that Ivarr had arched a brow at the idea. Hiccup wondered if the gesture meant that the aging Chief was actually considering his idea. But as quick as the possibility had arisen, it was gone and Ivarr was back to his defiant self.

"There are other things to consider, and it need be done."

In the nod of his head, Hiccup agreed, "All right then." He looked to the Night Fury who had been stationed at his side, watching Ivarr the entire time, and patted him on the head, "'Kay, bud, go find my mom and Astrid, then meet us at the Hall."

The Night Fury whined in disagreement. "Bud, I'll be fine! I think I can survive on my own for a few minutes." The dragon disagreed but left anyway.

Hiccup turned to face the older man, "Are you ready?" He asked.

The man nodded, "I wait only for you." As he watched Hiccup's retreating back, Ivarr rubbed his scarred, misshapen ear, thought: _I must never give him the benefit of the doubt. He's still an ignorant young boy, who has much to learn about being Chief… But I must admit, that was a good idea. Perhaps I was wrong about him… _


	7. Home to Unfamiliar Shores

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon." The Original Characters belong to me.**

**xInsertCreativeUsernamex: I've thought about it, but unfortunately haven't had the time. Maybe now, since I'm off to college, I will start to get my work out there.  
**

**P.S. If Eret had a son, maybe he'd be called Eret III. That's what I think at least.**

* * *

_In order to understand a dragon, one must first take the time to learn of its ways. From that it can be realized that a dragon is separate in behavior from a human being because they cannot betray. That is what makes humans a truly formidable opponent._

— from "Dragon Manuel" by Bork

The faint air of dusk settled gently on the old stone walls of the Great Hall. The light of torches drew dark silhouettes of men that stood beneath; making them dance in bobbing motions.

They stood waiting, obeying strict orders to remain silent. They stood as solemn as statues and in immaculate form, knowing that their Chief would rebuke them if out of line. And he would always inspect them thoroughly.

Ivarr stood in the doorway, the low sun casting his shadow long and large into the great room. He waited there for a moment, taking great care in casting a stern glance at each and every one of his soldiers.

He sent an exceptionally harder glance at a man with long black, flowing hair, and eyes of deep turquoise. He stood seemingly taller than the others. Hiccup noted this as a display of significance.

"Olin," Ivarr greeted him, "I assume you've brought my maps."

"Yes, sir." He said quickly, voice betraying nervousness.

"Very good." He grabbed the rolled up paper from his hand and walked over to the table.

Hiccup, who was behind him, could help but grin at the scene. His father was not kidding when he said that this tribe was comprised of disciplined warriors that feared their leader. He then began to question himself and the methods he used as Chief. Was he being too relaxed? These men look like they would die before they lost a single strand of hair to the enemy.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Chief Ivarr faced him, a forced patient expression, glued on his features. "Well…" he said.

Hiccup nodded and proceeded slowly to the head of the table.

He stood there watching Ivarr at the other end, then glanced to his own men to his right, Ivarr's to his left. He allowed a moment of peace to enter his mind as he saw the figures of his mother and his two friends in doorway. At least they're here for me.

He then returned to reality, drawing in a signaling breath, then he began, "We all know why we're here. And since the situation has become increasingly more serious, I think I'd be best to solve the minor problems first."

Ivarr cleared his throat, "Agreed. We shall pursue the assailants on their own island at once."

_What?_ Hiccup thought. _We did not agree on this__!_ He glared at the Chief, knowing that if he testified against him, he would only look weak and uninformed in the eyes of not only Ivarr's men, but his own.

Since this was obviously an attempt to make him look weak, he decided to throw it subtly back at him. _If this is how it's gonna be..._ "We will go in first, while you all keep watch for Drago." _Let's see how he likes his pride attacked!_

Ivarr seemed to notice, the wrinkles on the corners of his mouth stretching in an attempt to hold his anger. He knew what Hiccup was doing and he was not about to give up. "I think it would be better for us to go in first, but he is adamant on the Berkians being a meat shied."

Hiccup took no offense in the false remark, knowing that it was a lie anyhow. He just smiled—a smile that he knew would deny Ivarr the satisfactory of winning.

The aging man gritted his teeth, but hid it well. "All right then, if there's nothing else let's go."

Hiccup nodded before he realized what this meant. Only after, when he approached his mother and saw the look on her face, did he realize.

_We're dead._

"Son…" she began, "Do you know what you've done?"

He nodded grimly, "I've probably killed us."

His mother blinked in surprise. Had he lost his wits? How could he have let his pride control him like that?

She questioned, "Why?"

"Because I can't let him beat me." He said desperately.

"But by caving to his level, you are!" _Why can't he see this? Is there too much of his father in him?_

"No I'm not." He denied.

"Yes you are! Look, the sensible thing to do is to go speak to him. Tell him that you don't like the strategy and that you wish to change it."

He sighed, "Must I?"

"Yes." She said sternly.

He sighed, "Fine!" He pouted, looking dreadfully toward the group as he quickened his pace to catch up.

"Chief Ivarr," He called.

The man ceased his movements, turned to face him. "Yes?"

"I don't like the approach; I think it'd be best if we both go in. That way we'll have a better chance." He did not think that saying that could be so painful.

His brow arched in amusement, "Oh, so are you saying that you were wrong?"

He sighed: _Why must this be so hard?_ He thought, then swallowing his pride he nodded, "I am."

He let an intrigued laugh come from his nostrils, his shoulders hopping as he did so. "Very well then." He abruptly turned and walked off with his men.

Hiccup stood there shaking his head, felt the comforting hand of his mother on his shoulder. He looked into her warm eyes. "Thank you." She said, "I know that it's hard but it was the right thing to do."

"I'm not interested in your sympathy." He said coldly.

She withdrew the hand in shock. "Hiccup—"

"No mom. Just, please stop. Every step I take, you're there to tell me how it will go, as if I can't make the decision myself."

"Son..." She said breathlessly.

"Dad always did this to me, and just because he's gone and you've come back doesn't mean you can!" his tone was sharp and full of metal.

She stood back in shocked silence, unable to find the words to speak.

Taking his gaze from her heartbroken eyes he abruptly snapped around and stormed off on Toothless. The dragon's eyes drooped low as he looked back at the mother, still standing in shock. Then as he looked back to his rider, he noticed something strange—there were tears in his eyes.

* * *

They flew on, following the Monstrous Nightmare into the depths of the night; they passed tiny islands in the black, velvet sea, Hiccup taking a moment to admire its beauty.

"It's not too much further!" Snotlout informed.

Hiccup responded in a nod, avoiding his gaze from his Astrid, who rode by his side. She had been in the distance and had heard the entire argument. She felt sympathy for him, but after hearing his argument, knew better than to show it. She decided that the best course was to remain silent.

"We're here." Snotlout declared, then in the sharp motion, then descended to the ominous shattered island.

They landed on the stony shore which was conveniently illuminated by the silver moon. This was it. Shell Island: Land of the Outcasts. Only there were none in sight. It was not until they were a few meters in that they realized something was not right.

It was too quiet. Usually the sound of crickets singing and dragon's humming filled the air, but here it was dead silent.

Hiccup felt the hair on his neck stand up as his dragon tensed and drew near to guard. He looked around cautiously, catching sight of frantic head movements of Astrid and the monolithic low figure of Ivarr. He moved like a feline; stiff and agile; eyes trained on the noises around him. Hiccup could see how he would be a deadly opponent in battle.

His dragon was stationed low as well; prepared to strike.

Something sharp stung the back of his neck. He contorted his face and pulled it out. It was a dart. He felt fatigue wash over him and he fell to his knees. Toothless screeched at him in worried fear.

He caught him just before he fell to his face. Hiccup going limp and vision waving red. He saw men standing behind him, only they had been there all along.

_The Storm Tribe!_ He solved. _They have betrayed us!_ But confusion struck him when he saw the limp body of Ivarr and his dragon lying just before them.

He was able to catch sight of a man with a scarred chin and long black, flowing hair standing over him, before he was enveloped by the wings of the Night Fury.

The dragon held his rider tightly to him, protecting him from all harm. He did not know what was happening to his friend, but he was going to protect him no matter.

The dragon whined at him with large eyes, trying to assure him that he is safe and that they will not get to him. Body limp in the dragon's firm grasp, he heard muffled voices above him.

"Wait for the sedative to take effect. We'll get to him then."

After some time, he heard the screeching of his dragon, light flooding his eyes as his wings were forced opened.

Helpless, he felt hands grab him and pull him from the Night Fury's limp grasp. The last thing he saw was the terrified look on Toothless's face as he cried out for him, then everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was short, but it's an interlude to the next chapter, which will be up very soon.**


	8. The Dark Dragon and the Mountain Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon." Original characters are mine.**

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter took longer than I had anticipated to write.**

* * *

He felt the cold, dank chill of stone on his face. His eyes parted to blackness as he sat up. Hearing the rustling of metal, he felt solid strength gripping his wrists. He followed the chain connected to a plank in the wall.

Wondering where he was and how he got here, he heard the scratching drag of boots somewhere in the distance.

His door banged open, casting heavy light in.

He shielded his eyes from it, only hearing footsteps drawing near.

He heard a laugh, "_Dragon master_," a deep growly voice said.

It sounded familiar; too familiar. Hiccup willed away the pain of light, looked at the face. It couldn't be!

A wicked smile lifted the scarred cheeks of the madman as he looked down at him. "Drago?" Hiccup questioned in a dry, thirsty voice.

The figure only laughed, "You sound surprised. Well I'm offended! Surely you didn't think a little water could kill me, did you?"

He heard the cynical tone in his voice and growled, "What's going on? Where am I" He asked tugging on the chains.

"Oh you're a predictable one," he said, "well you're in the same place that you flew to." He chuckled. "I bet you're going to ask where your dragon is, am I correct?"

Hiccup remained silent.

"He's dead."

Hiccup's heart stopped at that moment. It—it couldn't be! He had to be lying, he _had_ to!

"All that work just to fail in the end. Pathetic," He spat.

Hiccup could no longer find the words. _They've taken the life of my best friend!_

"As for your friends, they're coming with me; to fight in my army. I had to forfeit you and the blonde one as payment though, so you two'll be here for a while." Drago laughed at the visible pain in his eyes, "Next stop on our map is Berk, where we'll rid the world of your pesky mother." He turned around to the guards outside the doors, "Keep him here. Make sure he stays alive."

"Aye, my lord!" they responded and he kicked the door shut, leaving him in darkness once again.

_They've taken the life of my best friend!_ He felt the tears begin to sting in his eyes. He heard chattering among the guards outside his door; talk of a Night Fury. He listened.

"Can you believe Drago really killed a Night Fury?"

"Fool. He didn't kill the dragon; he's taking him back to the island."

For the first time his heart began beating again. _He's alive? He's alive! I must get to him! But how? _He looked around him, tugged on the chains. No give. The anxiety of time being wasted weighed heavily on his mind. He tugged forcefully on the chains, still no give. Strength was never his strong suit anyway.

Eyes having been used to the light, the complete darkness disoriented him, making him dizzy. He had to shut his eye to drive the feeling away. He was at a loss; he could not think of a way to escape this trap. But then it hit him—he remembered the guards outside his door. _They were gossiping… maybe their lack of discipline could work to my advantage._

* * *

Drago Bludvist walked heavily on wooden planks that screeched under his weight. He cast his gaze over to a Night Fury heavily chained up to a platform, a man in dragon bone armor with an eye of death-white, standing to the side in observation of the creature.

Drago stood tall, waiting to be noticed, cleared his throat.

Still looking at the dragon, he began dryly, "You know, I don't really care for this dragon army of yours."

"That's why it is mine." He said calmly, approaching the dragon.

The Night Fury growled at him through the restraints.

"So what's the deal with this one? Are you scared of him?"

"This one is the Dragon Master's. He has a powerful will, this one, so I'd prefer to keep him restrained."

"Hmm," he nodded. "So how's the boy?" He changed the subject. "He'd better still be alive!" The scars on his weather-beaten face seem to squirm with of life of their own.

"He is." He said. "As are the others."

"I don't care about the others." He snapped.

"Well you won't have to worry about them then, because they are coming with me. Now get off my ship! I will be leaving presently."

He cast a hard glare at the one-armed man, laughed daringly as he stepped onto the shore, "You are a stupid man, Drago—throwing your lot with the beast that will eventually turn on you!"

Drago only laughed at the remark.

"Just you wait. When it comes down to it, a dragon _will _save itself before you."

Drago remained turned away, and in a loud cry, they sailed off.

The man with the white eye watched him go, thought: _Thor's long overdue in striking you with his wrath._ He then whirled himself around and stormed back into his fortress.

The thick metal door stood open, two men lay unconscious inside. Hiccup sneaked his way along the long dank corridor, his hand gracing the metal doors as he thought: _That emergency Zippleback gas, worked! Thank you Gobber for installing that in my prosthetic._

As he continued to scale the walls he heard a cough come from within a door, opened it softly. The light of the hallway flowed in, illuminating a girl's face—her arms shackled to the wall.

He nearly gasped, "Astrid!" He exclaimed in a whisper, grabbing her up in a passionate kiss on the lips.

She cowered at the light, but recognized his voice, "Hiccup. What—where are we?"

He shook his head, "I think we're still on Shell Island. But we've got bigger problems." He said, working at her chains. "Drago's here."

"Drago Bludvist! How did he survive?"

"No idea. But he's got our dragons and the others. We need to reach him before he leaves."

She didn't question his knowledge; she was too concerned with everything else that was happening.

With the keys he obtained from the guards he popped the cuffs from her wrists. She rubbed them taking not a moment to hesitate, asked, "Where to?"

He looked around momentarily, before, "Follow me."

They stayed low, fighting away the pain of having lain on stone for who knows how long. Hiccup was in front, scoping out the area. To his left he could see the hallway continue on into darkness, to his right, he could see a curve in the hall and light glowing from the other side.

Both knew instinctually which way was best and scaled the wall toward it. They turned their heads around the corridor's edge. Another long hallway, only they could see a staircase at the end.

"We need to get down those stairs!" He whispered, noting that there were no guards obstructing their path.

On his mark, they quickly shuffled down the hall, keeping as quiet as they could.

Once at the large stone stairway, they hesitated. "Which way," Astrid asked.

Hiccup looked frantically between the stairs that went up and the ones that went down.

He heard a noise down the hall behind him, "We're going down!" He took off down the stairs; Astrid following close behind. He had his fingers crossed that he had made the right choice and did not corner himself in a dead end. He would soon find out.

The stairs took them to the lowest level of the structure, but it looked unfinished and cave-like, but they saw bright light ahead, reflecting off the curve in the wall further down.

"The way out must be around the corner, here." Astrid figured.

Hiccup nodded, "It's gotta be!" The light was bright, too bright to be of a torch. They turned the corner and saw what confirmed their suspicions.

They stood before a huge divot that opened to the vast ocean. Water filled it all the way to the small throat they stood in.

"A cove?" Astrid questioned, she felt water splash her nose from above. She looked up, "They must've built their stronghold from within the mountain."

"That would explain the lack of windows." He commented, frantically searching for any trace of his companion. He grabbed his hair, "Ugh, Astrid," He finally snapped, "Where could Toothless be?" He then began to wonder if what the guards had said was a lie. _Maybe Toothless is dead…_

He felt a hand rest on his shoulder, "Don't worry, we're gonna find them, I promise!"

He sighed, "How're we gonna get anywhere without them?"

A smirk lifted her face as her gaze shifted from him, "The old-fashioned Viking way!"

He followed her gaze to a small vessel parked out by the mouth of the cove and smirked back. _Maybe there's still hope._

Back in the mountain, heavy dragon bones clanked as an armored man walked toward the thick metal door. _Finally I get to see him!_ He thought. But as he approached it he noticed it was open.

He drew his blade, approaching it in a low ready position. He then whipped into the room to see two guards lying unconscious in it

Anger shot through him as light filled an empty space. "I've been betrayed!" he shouted. His whole body shook in anger, the bones of him armor clanking. _Drago, you're a dead man!_

* * *

Valka sat at a tiny wooden desk as she wrote. It was the type of thing she always did when upset.

_I hope my son's safe_. She thought. _He will be, no doubt, he's Hiccup!_ A noise sounded from outside.

Cloudjumper perked his head up at the noise.

She knew something was up and grabbed her staff. Whatever it was that sneaking around out there, would be sorry it ever did.

She quietly pushed the front door open, Cloudjumper exiting first. She walked low, scaling the walls of the home tilting her head in all directions in search of the source.

She heard it again, only this time it was near the cliff. She slowly approached, Cloudjumper close behind, and poked her head over the edge to see.

Her mind filled with confusion at the sight—it was a ship. It had parked itself on the docks. _Who is this?_ She wondered, narrowing her vision to get a better look.

She then saw what appeared to be a man flailing his arm. Then she saw orange light, widened her eyes, threw her staff back, flew to the ground.

A fiery blast rocketed past where she had just been, landing somewhere in the village with a heavy crash.

She heaved herself to her feet, then, in the stomp on her staff, hoisted up onto the Stormcutter.

Multiple more shots flied into the village and a fire had begun to erupt, consuming homes as habitants flee; some with children in their arms.

Valka's heart pounded as she ascended on the dragon. _Gods, we're under attack without our strong point! It's just one ship though. Still, exert caution toward it._

In a swift tilt of her staff downward, the dragon flew to the edge of the cliff. He sent out a shot that tore and burned a sail as he whipped back to the island for cover, the shots from the ship persisted, little by little blowing the village to rubble.

As she swung around to take another shot a dark dragon rose in her path.

Cloudjumper skidded to a stop just before collision, allowing Valka to see the jet-black dragon. "Hiccup?" She questioned hopefully. But as the light illuminated the face of the rider, she gasped in skin curling fear.

Drago Bludvist smiled at her reaction. "I'm afraid he's not here."

She looked at the dragon he rode, thought: _How is he able to control Toothless so willingly?_

He saw the bewildered look on her face, "Oh please forgive my rudeness! This is Kanquest—my Night Fury."

"It's _not _Toothless!" She said before she could stop it. _He has trained a Night Fury!_

Drago smiled predatorily, extending his arm out toward her. She noticed the motion, gasped. _He's trained the dragon in silent commands!_

Breaking her amazement, she quickly brushed downward on Cloudjumper's face, a signal that told the dragon to feint her next move. And in the upward thrust of her staff, the dragon went downward, Drago firing in the feinted direction to hit nothing.

Valka did not let confidence touch her yet; the Night Fury is the fastest dragon alive, and hers is nowhere near that speed. So if she wants to lose him, she knew she will have to do it through feints within feints, within feints.

She was correct about one thing, the dragon's speed. The Night Fury gained quickly on them, firing two blasts in the process, each getting closer.

She set her sights on the east edge of the island, knowing that the caves could be entered from there. _As long as I keep Drago off of me…_

She looped around undulating land masses; following their curves in flawless execution. Then, once she had reached the cliff, Cloudjumper soared out, and in a sharp turn, changed direction and zoomed into a cave. The action was resolved so sharply and so precisely that no one could have time to emulate.

She also knew that the many caves that were riddled into the island would deter the madman. That would buy her time. And time is what she needs. For if he captures her, he will have Berk.


	9. Searching For Land

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon." The Original Characters are mine.**

**A/N: Greetings readers! Sorry for the long wait, this chapter gave me some trouble. But no matter, my mind is working again and I'm already working on the next chapter!**

* * *

Snotlout was the last to awaken, eyes stinging from the debility of slumber. It took him a moment, but upon trying to move, he became aware of the chains that held his wrists. Panicking, he tugged at them, a voice stopping him.

"No, use. We've tried."

He looked over to the source, recognizing the voice.

Eret, sighed, arms shackled to the wall, directly beside him.

A question formed at his lips, but Eret beat him to it. "Yeah, he's not dead."

Snotlout shook his head, "Who's not?"

"Drago." He said nonchalantly.

Snotlout arched a brow at his confusion, "Wait, you're not surprised?"

He laughed, "I've known Drago for many years! He's quite the resilient one."

"I don't believe this! All this time, and you didn't even warn us?" Snotlout shouted.

"Well I didn't _know_ he was alive, I just wasn't surprised when I found out."

At that moment his attention was drawn to two familiar figures on the opposite wall. He sat up, "The twins are here?" He said.

Eret nodded, "As is the portly one."

"I prefer the term, husky, thank you very much!" Fishlegs defended.

Snotlout blinked in confusion, "Where are our dragons?" He asked.

"They're here. I think…I saw Stormfly being moved through here not too long ago. I have no idea where Hiccup and Astrid are."

"So you've all seen Drago? Even the twins?"

"Hey," Tuffnut began, "we might be blind but we're not stupid!"

He blinked at the gazes he received, "Wait, the other way around."

"Where's he taking us?" Snotlout asked suddenly.

Eret shrugged, "I've no idea. But we'll escape."

"Hate to disappoint ya, but we're kinda in a bad position here." Ruffnut shook his cuffs.

"That won't be a problem." He said, a smirk growing on him. He turned to a darkened direction. "Skullcrusher," He beckoned.

A second later, from the black a narrow face with thin, fine horns appeared. His natural beetle-like armor glowed in the dull torchlight above them.

"_What?_" Fishlegs exclaimed, "How'd you—"

Eret shushed him, "Drago might have the power to rule over dragons, but he doesn't know them individually. Putting them all in _iron barred_ cages was a foolish move that even when _I_ was a trapper wouldn't do."

Snotlout's brow, along with the Fishleg's rose in recognition as the dragon bit the chains of his restraints, shattering them instantly.

Eret stood and loosened his shoulders, complimenting Skullcrusher. A smirk rose on his face as he looked at them, "He'll can break the chains but there's nothing he can do about the cuffs, we'll have to find the keys for that."

As they were freed one-by-one, Fishlegs spoke up, "This is insane, you're gonna get us all killed!"

Eret just shook his head, "Not with my knowledge of his ships we won't! Now c'mon, we've a world to save!"

The four just watched as he crept off into the darkness, then heard the voice, "Let's go! Your dragons aren't going to free themselves."

* * *

They flew high in the sky, whirling among the clouds with wind drifting through his hair. He glanced around at the ocean's expanse, closed his eyes. This is the life—flying high in the sky, on the back of his friend, Toothless. How could life go on without him?

He awoke to the dark grey skies that held water. The solid wooden plank on which he slept, offered little comfort. Clearing his eyes he glanced around; ocean in all directions.

He set his eyes on the sleeping form of the girl, two planks away. He gently reached out a hand and shook her.

As her eyes shot open, he offered a smile, "Hey," he said quietly, "Wake up."

She yawned in a stretch, then said, "What is it?"

"We're drifting." He said, looking around.

She groaned, "You woke me up to tell me _that?_"

"We need to stay on course." He said, harnessing the oars.

"Hiccup, we can only drift so far. And besides, we need the rest."

He shook his head, "You don't understand, out here, on a boat as small as this, a leviathan will eat us."

"A levia—That's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"No. My father warned me about this when I was younger. He said: "Never travel far from land on a small boat. You'll be food for a sea dragon."" His breathing quickened.

"Hiccup, that was before we knew dragons were good! They don't attack us anymore."

"That's not the point! The leviathan will think we're fish."

"Who's to say they'll go after _us?_ One boat on the entire ocean."

His eyes sank back as he grimly began, "They always come."

"And why's that?" She demanded, arms thrown across her chest.

He instinctively answered with a question. "Why do Vikings sail on the sea?"

She looked at him incredulously, "Many reasons; to travel to new places, to fish, to gather supplies."

He nodded, "Exactly."

"What? Exactly what?" She was getting irritated now.

"You said it yourself."

"To gather supplies?"

"No, to fish. These boats in particular." He gestured to the craft. "They are used many times for fishing and after awhile they began to reek of them. And the smell attracts the dragon."

"But, wait, how come no one on Berk has ever been killed by one?"

"Because no one has traveled far enough from the island."

She grew silent at his words, blinking at the floor in thought.

Looking off the bow, he scanned for any sign of leviathan. "No man's ever survived an attack." He said.

"Well, they said that no man's ever seen a Night Fury and lived to tell the tale." She arched a brow.

"This is different. If this ship gets destroyed, or I get knocked from it, I will drown. I can't swim with this leg." He shook the prosthetic.

She pursed her lips, "Okay, then we'd better get near land."

He nodded and grabbed hold of a paddle on one side as Astrid grabbed one on the other.

He flicked open the compass on his forearm, began to mumble his thought process, "We traveled south to Shell island… then west, away… so now we go northeast."

"Northeast it is then!" she declared, grabbing the oar and paddling it.

As they rowed away she looked at his solemn face, and with a smirk, punched his arm to which he rubbed, sending her a look. She smiled, "Just so you know, if that happened; if we fell out, you wouldn't be alone... I don't even know how to swim."

His gaze widened in surprise, the woman who was the best at everything; the one whom he idolized for being the strongest, most skilled Viking, could not do something that all others could. In that moment, he did not see her as a glorified statue of perfection, but a regular human being. Slowly, he returned the smile and for the first time in about a month, laughed.

After several hours of rowing the vessel they saw the faint outline of a mountain in the distance.

"Is that Berk?" Astrid asked.

He shook his head, "No," he said, referring to a map he had lying on the floor under his seat. "We're still too far out. We can harbor there though. Get some water and maybe something to eat."

She sighed in relief, "'bout time! Not sure how much longer I was gonna last."

"Yeah, me too. Being out here, surrounded by water and unable to drink it—_that's_ torture!" He said, swallowing to try to drive the thirst away.

"You think we're a safe distance from leviathans?"

"Uh-h-h, maybe. I'd prefer not to take any chances though."

"Agreed. So what's the plan when we get there?"

"Span the area; search for fresh water."

"_And_ some food!" She reminded.

"Yes." He agreed in the shaking of his index finger, "And some food."

She chuckled at his quick agreement—everything he did was with her concerns held highest. At that moment, her expression completely changed as she noticed that something was wrong with the island. They were now close enough to get a good visual of the terrain.

Her face sank into solemnity as she went silent.

Hiccup noticed her sudden change, asked, "What's going on?"

She hushed him and dragged him down low, whispered, "Listen."

He did as she instructed and listened. After a moment of hearing nothing but silence he turned his glance to her, confused, "I don't hear anything." He said, wondering what it could be that had her in such a state.

"That's just it." She said. "It's quiet; too quiet for an island."

He listened again, this time trying to see it her way. As he listened, he noticed how awkward the silence was, like the type that makes one restless and crawls under the skin. He suddenly jumped into his seat and grabbed the oar positioned in the water.

She looked up to him oddly, "What're you doing?"

"Going to the island. You're right, something's wrong."

She followed his actions, sitting and grabbing her oar, glancing from the island to him, "Hiccup, maybe this isn't a good idea, I mean, what if we're attacked? We don't have our dragons _or_ our weapons."

He shrugged, "We're gonna have to risk it. We won't last long enough without water to make it anywhere else."

She looked at him skeptically, but knew the truth in his statement. "All right." She said, and continued to paddle.

Once they had reached the sandy shores of the large rock, Hiccup exited the vessel hesitantly, noting his surroundings: A field of golden sand extended to massive broken rocks that lay at the feet of a tide ravaged cliff. The smashed boulders covered in an aged moss. At the top of the cliff, started an inclined forest which continued steadily upward to the peak.

Hiccup tilted his head upward in awe, an adventurous curiosity overcoming him. "I have to get up there!" he declared. His instincts told him to jump on the back of his companion and fly up. "Let's—" he began, whirling around to nothing. He then remembered that it was only him and Astrid. A loneliness touched his heart in that moment. He had managed to will it away for a while, but now it was back and heavier than before.

Astrid saw his shoulders slump, smiled sadly. She came up to his side, placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel."

He shook his head, "You know, this is the longest I've ever been apart from him." He said sadly.

"Well, there are those first fourteen years..."

He sighed, "You know that's not what I meant."

She apologized, realizing that jokes weren't going to work now.

"I just...don't know." He finished despondently, then he abruptly ran off toward the cliff.

"Hiccup, wait!" she yelled, running after him. "Hiccup, you don't need to run away, we're—" She stopped short as she saw him bending over a crumbled boulder.

She slowly approached; his figure as frozen as a statue. Then, as she looked over his shoulder, she saw something beneath his hands.

She found herself transfixed by the object: a worn dark leather saddle, except, the shape suggested to belong to none other than a dragon.

Hiccup stared in amazement, "I've never seen this kind of saddle before." he looked up to her a glint of awe dawning in his eyes, "There are other dragon riders." he said breathlessly. "There must be some on this island!" He exclaimed, standing and shaking her shoulders.

"Here?" She forced from her suddenly frozen vocal cords.

"They _have_ to be! Why else would a saddle like this be here? And it's too fresh to have drifted in from the ocean."

She glanced at the saddle, thought: _If he's right... _"This is... Hiccup, if they're really riders here, then we'll still have a chance against Drago!" he smiled and nodded, and she threw her head back in a new-found hope, "Gods, Stormfly! We're comin' for you!"

Hiccup glanced back at the mountain, "Let's find a way up this cliff. If they're here, they're probably at the top of the mountain." He said and took in a deep breath, smiling at the new feeling inside him—now he might actually have a chance to save his best friend and his people. And that thought brought him much comfort.

* * *

Nightfall, blanketed the isle of Berk as a ship sat docked at its harbor.

Drago Bludvist's face shone in the outline of a torchlight as he stood before a chained and heavily restrained Toothless, his arms folded behind his back in calm observation. He perked up at the sound of footsteps shuffling his way.

As the torchlight revealed the man, he noted the thinness of eyes, short, slender body, and effeminate face, thought: _A loyal one, this man is._

The man stopped a few paces from him, posed himself properly, then said, "My Lord, everything is in order. The dragons have been rounded and caged, as per your wishes." His tone hissed with slyness, as his head jerked from side to side in paranoia.

He sensed the conflict in his voice. "Is there something you want to tell me, Kjell?"

The man hesitated, "Well… it's just that, they're dragons, simple iron bars will not hold them."

"Well then, we'll see where their allegiance truly lies."

"If you say so, my lord." He paused a moment before continuing, "Regarding the traitor, Olin, of the Storm Tribe, what do you wish we do with him?"

"Get rid of him. I'll not have a traitor working for me."

"Any preferences as to how it's done? A knife in the back?"

"Use your own discretion. Just be sure he's dead."

"As you wish, my lord," he said, and in a certain hesitance, continued, "Forgive me for asking, but what of their Chief?"

"He's not a threat anymore."

"So he's dead, then?"

He laughed, "You ask many questions."

Kjell felt a chill run down his spine; he was treading on delicate ground now and he knew he had to take a careful tone with him. "Forgive me, my lord, it's but my duty to make sure there are no imposing threats to our well being."

"I told you not to worry about him, now no more questions. You have your orders."

"Aye, m'lord." At this, the man's attention was drawn to the jet-black dragon confined in the chains and wooden braces that permitted no movement allowance. Kjell noted to sadness of the creature's features, wondered: _How do the Berkians control these beasts? They must be a tenacious bunch_. He then recalled when he'd first met Drago. It was a cloudy night; damp and cold from rain recently past, when the cloaked figure trotted into his village. He told of promises to rise above the fear of dragons; that he could bring that liberation, but only if he was bowed to.

Looking at the sullen creature, an odd sympathy for the dragon came over him. He looked so helpless and heartbroken as his head drooped low. He quickly shook away the feeling, thought: _This is a dragon, they deserve no pity; nothing!_ He then forced the memory of dragons torching his home; killing his family, trembled in anger. But at that moment, the Night Fury turned his large green eyes at him, and struck him with a deep feeling of guilt. The feeling frightened and confused him; he drew back.

Drago looked at him and smirked, "Don't be scared of this dragon."

"Aye, my lord, I'm…just not used to them." He said. But he knew that the dragon was not what he feared, but the feeling toward him. In that moment he had felt a feeling toward the beast that he never had before, and he had to force himself to break his locked glare and to walk away.


	10. The Crypt

**Disclaimer: I do not own "How to Train Your Dragon." The original characters are mine.**

**A/N:Well this chapter took longer than I thought it would, I apologize. But at any rate, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Footsteps marauded through the inclined foliage, the excitement of adventure evident in the pounding. The mountain, masked in green, secreted something and both Astrid and Hiccup were determined to find out what it was.

They struggled getting up the hill, the incline was so steep that Hiccup had to grab hold of trees to keep balance, his prosthetic only slipping in the slick muddy surface.

He looked up and saw Astrid far ahead. "Hey! Wait up!" he shouted.

She looked back, rolling her eyes at his slowness, "Come on Hiccup! We still have almost an entire mountain to climb!"

"Well I'm sorry I'm missing a part of me!"

She shook her head, thinking he was referring to his leg. But he was actually referring to Toothless for they needed each other to survive and alone, they suffer.

Astrid sighed, knowing that something had to be done, and that Hiccup was too prideful to accept help. She looked up the mountain, then back to him. _If he slips just once and loses his footing… _

An idea struck her, and in the snap of her fingers, she looked at the unsteady chief. "Hiccup I have an idea!"

He arched an eyebrow.

She rustled past him down toward the cliff's edge.

"What're you—"

"Just stay there!" she said as she began to climb down.

Hiccup thought she was out of her mind. They had nearly died climbing up that jagged wall and now she was going back down. "Astrid, are you insane? What, it wasn't fun enough climbing up the first time?"

"Just trust me!" she yelled and he reclined against a tree in disbelief.

A few moments later, she reappeared at the top of the cliff, the weathered saddle tied to her back.

He wrinkled his brow, "I'm not riding on your back!"

Her gaze hardened, "No!" She snapped unfastening the straps around her torso. "We can use the leather from _this_ to create a rope we can tie around us. That way, if either of us slip or lose our footing or whatever—we'll be able to catch each other."

The idea appeared to dawn on his mud caked face and he slowly nodded. But it stopped and his expression compressed, "What if _you_ fall? There's no way I could catch you with this leg!"

"It's better than nothing!" She said, throwing the saddle to the ground and tearing the tethered strips from it. "And besides," She said, momentarily stopping to look up at him, her eyes stone set in certainty, "I _won't_ fall."

If he doubted her before, he didn't now. The delivery of those words, was so certain, so confident that it was impossible to deny them.

Feeling confident, he approached, began tearing leather strips. After some time they had completed a rope. Astrid picked it up proudly, and tied an end around her waist, Hiccup doing the same.

"All right, this should ensure our safety in climbing." She said tugging on the connection.

Hiccup nodded and to be sure it was tight, tied it once more around the bottom strap of his attire, tugged on it. When he was certain it wasn't going anywhere, he gave Astrid a hand signal. She saw it and began her ascension.

Hiccup felt the rope tense and began to follow. The feeling of his smooth metal foot on the unstable ground still felt awkward and disconcerting. He pushed passed it though, glancing back to scope their distance—about thirty meters from the cliff, another 300 to go, and the incline factor! Hiccup shook his head at the distance that separated them from the top of the cliff. _My name's Hiccup for a reason!_ He thought dreadfully, knowing the onerous path that lay ahead for his scrawny, disadvantaged body.

As they traveled, his mind began to wander, imagining how fast he'd be up there if Toothless were here. The faint pain gripped his heart again, fear encroaching. He inhaled deeply: _Don't let fear in control! Don't let fear in control! _He repeated in his mind.

Astrid heard his deep breath, recognized it to be one of calming, thought: _He really cares for him! But if he lets fear overcome his chieftain duties… _She pursed her lips at the possibility. But her fearless demeanor as a Viking persevered, climbing as if she had claws that could grip the land firmly, giving her extra leverage.

He struggled to keep up, the rope forcing him to in periodic tugs. It hadn't occurred to him that his body was covered in mud from slipping repeatedly until Astrid mentioned it.

He sighed at the dried muck that covered his lower half. _Well this outfit's surely ruined. _He thought, slipping once more.

"I'm surprised you haven't taken that leg and thrown it down the mountain by now!" she said.

"I'm about to," he growled in an exhausted sigh. He glanced back to update his position, saw the tops of trees angled down to the sea._ We're a ways from the cliff, pretty high up too!_ His body screamed at him to rest a moment, just for a quick, relieving moment. But he knew Astrid's tough demeanor would forbid it.

He still was going to try though."Astrid," he said, "we need to stop for water."

"We'll have it soon." She said.

"Well, _soon_, it'll be night." He countered.

"Hiccup I know you want to rest, but we have to keep going!"

"Yeah, you'll be dragging my dead body with you." He muttered.

She shook her head at his gloomy behavior, muttering something unintelligible, when something caught her eyes.

She halted her movement, Hiccup sighing in relief.

"So we're taking a—"

She slapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him in with a gesture from her free hand.

Feeling the tension in her hand over his mouth, he grew concerned. _What's going on, what's happening?_ The thoughts raced in his head faster than he could control them. He attempted to follow her gaze, saw nothing. _What is it that she—_ his thoughts stopped short. Seeing the rustling of a distant bush, he narrowed his vision.

Then a figure, masked by the dimness of dying dusk, darted out, scattering like a fleeing moth up the hill.

Before he even had the chance to speak, Astrid said: "We're being watched."

Taking her hand from his mouth, she gripped for the ax holstered on her back, realized it wasn't there. She cursed under her breath, remembering that her weapons had been confiscated back on Shell Island.

The figure seemed to dart from tree to tree, up the hill, but still remaining in their sight. The night crept over them like the rushing of a wave, making their visibility thin.

Both Astrid and Hiccup watched as the figure darted into what appeared to be a tall shading of bushes, then disappear as it swallowed him.

Hiccup perked up at the barely visible sight, "It must be an entrance!" He whispered. Crouched, he began inching his way forward.

Astrid, filled with a sense of foreboding, saw his pursuit and roughly yanked on the rope that connected them, causing him to stagger back.

He saw her incredulous look, shrugged, "What?"

"Are you serious?" She asked, "We can't follow him in there. That's what he wants, it's a trap!"

"What if it's not?"

She sent him a look.

"What? You can't know for sure!"

"Hiccup I don't know how many time I have to tell you this, but our dragons aren't here to protect us, we don't even have our weapons!"

"We've come this far." He said, the answer already set in his tone.

She sighed, shaking her head, "I'm not doin' it!"

"Then I'll untie the rope and do it myself."

She closed her eyes, face contorting as if she were in pain before she shook her head. "Fine, if that's what you want, then go!"

He shook his head. "It's not what I want! But if that's your decision, then I can't change it. But if these people _are_ dragon trainers, we might be able to recruit their help. As chief it's my duty to do what's best for my people, _and_ the dragons, no matter the risk to my well being. And as chief, I'd love to have you by my side throughout this."

In that moment, she felt a supreme admiration for him come over her. This is the man that the great Stoick the Vast had seen all along, and now he's showing it. She smiled, nodded, "All right, you have my service." And as she saw his smile she felt a new loyalty fill her—from this moment on, she will fight by his side, follow him wherever he goes, smile with him, die with him, just so long as she is with him. In that moment she realized a new feeling that she had never felt before had filled her—in that moment, she realized that she loved him.

He smiled at her and said, "Now come on, let us go into the cave!"

She straightened in respect for her dirty, mud covered, chief, said: "Let us go, then."

And off they went.

They approached the tall foliage that the figure had vanished in, Astrid eyeing it suspiciously, "This could be instant death." She warned.

He nodded and pushed himself through it, Astrid following close behind.

They entered a short, narrow hall that opened to an enormous dome-like room hidden mostly in shadows. The only light offered was of a single torch burning on the wall next to them as they exited the hall.

Hiccup gazed at the huge room—layered rocky floor expanding widely into darkness, a damp, chilled air filling his lungs as he breathed. Hearing the echo of scattering birds he looked up; saw a large, circular opening high up; their black figures framed against the stars as they flew out, rustling the long foliage that flowed over the edges.

The sight enthralled Hiccup, and he watched it as meteors streaked by. The realization hit him at that moment and he looked at Astrid who was staring at the night as well. "We're in a volcano." he said.

"What?" She said, tearing her attention from the sight.

"It must be dead, but this is what it used to be." He said in a self-assuring nod. The circumstances for their arrival into a dormant volcano in search for other dragon riders were now too perfect to be denied.

Sounds of scraping from the blackness of the room drew their attention. They backed away, toward the wall in apprehension; Hiccup instinctively grabbing for a sword that wasn't there.

The scraping revealed itself into the light radius. Blue silk cloak cascading from shoulders to boots, a young, bearded face with long, black tousled hair and eyes of duke blue watched them.

Astrid stiffened against the wall as a black-leather gloved hand emerged from the cloak, sword poised toward them.

Slowly, the man wet his lips with his tongue, and then spoke: "Who goes there?" His voice carried youthful slickness, but in a deep, trained manner.

Hiccup eyed the man, looked no older than twenty-five, and swallowed, remaining silent. The scene seemed oddly familiar to him, being in a mysterious place, uncertain of what is to happen. He wasn't going to worry about that now, he had more important thing to be conscious of.

"Who are you?" The man demanded in a harsh, unwelcome tone.

Hiccup swallowed, sensing danger, "We're travelers."

He arched a brow, "Travelers? Well, tell me: What are a couple of travelers doing climbing this mountain? I mean it's a pointless endeavor that requires much skill… unless you knew what was up here before hand." He said, insinuating, sword poised in hand.

"Listen we're not here to… to harm you or anything like that, we're just passing through trying to get back home."

The man laughed bitterly, "That's what they all say."

"Look," Hiccup pleaded, "We're friendly—this is Astrid and I'm Hiccup. We're from Berk."

The man froze, whispers sounded from the shadows, the man scanned him from head to toe, said: "Prove it." The edge to his voice betrayed angst.

Hiccup turned frantically for a moment, before looking at his shoulder and scraping the caked mud from it. "See? This is the Berk crest… I am the chief."

The man looked shocked, pointed his sword toward him. "You dare pose as the great Hiccup?"

Both Hiccup and Astrid exchanged the same glance that read: _The great Hiccup?_

Hiccup glanced at the man, bewildered, said: "I _am_ Hiccup."

"You'll have to do better than that! You came to our cave by foot… everyone knows the great Dragon Master, rides a Night Fury.

"Toothless?" Hiccup questioned.

The man recoiled slightly, gasps sounding from the shadows. The man glanced at the ground in contemplation, then straightened, "Not good enough."

"Look, I don't know how you know me and my dragon, but I don't know how else to prove this to you."

"A test."

"_Test?_"

"Anyone can pose themselves as Him. But only one can truly pass the test." Murmured agreement came from the shadows.

Hiccup sighed: _This is a waste of time._ He thought, eyeing the man, standing and waiting. "Okay, what kind of test?"

He smiled predatorily, "A test worthy of the Dragon Master." He whirled in his cloak, facing the darkness. He extended a hand toward the shadows; palm facing the darkness, then whipped the hand around, palm, now facing him.

Hiccup felt his heart beating quickly with unease; Astrid glanced at him apprehensively as he watched the darkness.

He felt the ground rumble in rhythmic steps, knew what it was: _A dragon!_

The massive figure emerged from the darkness; body a glistening array of violet scales cascading into dark spring green snout. The eyes—two pools of duke blue—fell on him with the gesture of the cloaked man's hand.

Hiccup stared up, mouth agape, at the reptile. Although, smaller than a Bewilderbeast, this dragon was still larger than Cloudjumper, and easily the second largest dragon to ever meet his eyes.

The dragon extended its wings. They appeared as two brown massive fallen leaves in autumn. The reptile whipped them together, sending a taunting gust of wind past Hiccup.

He straightened, and Astrid stopped him, "Hiccup, wait! This is obviously a trap!"

"Don't worry, I can do this."

The man extended his sword to the sky, exclaiming, "Behold, the mighty Dragon!" He settled his smirk on him, "There is only one way in which you can defeat him. Do it any other way, and we'll kill you _and_ the woman." He pointed the blade at Astrid.

Hiccup's heart sank—there was only one way he could do this and the lives of both him and his lover depended on him doing it in that one precise way. Only he had no idea what way that was.

"If you truly are the Dragon Master, then this should be swift and without much effort."

He had many questions for the man, but dared not to ask. This man seemed to have a misconception as to who he is, for the "_great Dragon Master_," should know exactly what to do in this situation.

Hiccup inhaled deeply, giving an uneasy, Astrid, a hand signal of assurance. He then set his sights toward the dragon that seemed to have full knowledge of what was transpiring.

The scaly reptile, huffed in ushering impatience, waiting for him to make his move.

_I won't kill this dragon—and I don't care what they expect me to do, I won't do it! I'll show them just how compassionate a dragon can be. _He stepped daringly toward the dragon; shoulders flat an arm extending outward.

The man just watched, tilting his head at the approach, hand still gripping the blade readily.

Hiccup continued toward the massive reptile that could easily kill him in one, single step of the foot.

The dragon's long neck writhed and its long head, analyzed the hand. Hiccup stopped at the movement, knowing it was now time for the dragon to either accept the offer or kill him. But honestly, he wasn't waiting for either, only the man's blade in his back, killing him. He zoned him out though, just hoping that the dragon would accept his offer and he'd be able to show them before that happened.

Astrid watched the spectacle, the whole time eyeing the man in the blue cloak. Assuring herself that if he were to make a move on Hiccup, she'd fly in there and end his pathetic existence. But she still couldn't shake the fear.

Even though he appeared confident and gallant, he was a mess on the inside. His mind raced with all the people he'd fail if his life ended here. The temptation to kill the dragon flashed through his mind. _If I just do it, I can still save my people._ He then felt the scaly warmth against his open palm.

Stiffening at the touch he was shocked from his reverie. He saw the closed eyes of the dragon open and stare at him in a new-found trust.

He then heard the whip of a cloak; saw the sword rushing his way.

It fell to the ground; the wielder kneeling just before him.

_What's going on? Did I do it? Was this the test?_ He looked back to Astrid who looked just as bewildered as he.

The man raised his head from bow to look at him, "You _are_ the Dragon Master." The reverence in his tone was echoed by the praises from the shadows.

Now he could ask questions. "So, you all are not enemies of dragons?"

The man stood, "Us? Heavens no! We are riders, whose passion for riding the great winged creatures was started by you."

Hiccup let the shock turn into happiness. _I knew it!_ He thought. _Other riders just like us. But how did they hear of me?_

He relaxed his stance as Astrid approached, "How did you know about me?"

"Never underestimate the power of word. Travelers from afar tell the stories of your triumph, and not to mention your excursions to many islands to spread the word of dragons."

He reveled at the extent of his work having gone farther than he could have ever imagined.

The man stopped seeming to notice something missing. "So where is the Night Fury?"

_Toothless…_

His mind sent him into frenzy, not knowing how to explain it to them. "That's the problem." He said.

The man's brow arched in confusion.

"There is this man—Drago Bludvist—"

"_Drago!_" he scowled, "Filth of a man he is. Don't tell me he's still alive."

He nodded grimly, "We felt the same way when we received word from the Storm Tribe that he was building an army again."

He looked furious, teeth clenched and trembling. "Tell me all that's happened."

So, Hiccup went on to tell him the events that led up to him stumbling across the cave. The man seemed aghast by it, horrified that Drago had been able to gather such a massive armada.

The man shook in anger, then glanced at him, "Fret not, we give you our services. I am Stian—and we are the Rider tribe." He gestured to the darkness, torchlight sparking from specific points in the dome illuminating the faces of other youths, all around the same age as him.

Both Astrid and Hiccup gasped at the sight, one-by-one the light revealed dragons and their riders until all was visible.

Stian smiled patting the head of the massive dragon that had come to trust Hiccup, then cast a smile toward them, "If you're going to fight Drago, then we'll be at your side."

* * *

Far across the sea on a island shattered by years of reckless assault, a man in dragon bone armor angrily slammed open a thick metal door, casting torchlight in on a man in chains.

He threw off his mask, looked at the man, "Ivarr!" he barked, the man flicked his head up at the command.

"Drago wants you dead. He's joined forces with Olin, the traitor."

Ivarr nodded, unaffected by the revelation. "Are you here to do the honors?" He rasped.

"No. I'm here to offer a way out."

Ivarr furrowed his brow at him, not understanding what was happening. "Why?" he asked dryly.

"Because you can help me find some."

Ivarr laughed, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you have no choice." He said in a matter-of-fact manner.

The Storm Tribe chief sighed knowingly, as a prisoner he knew that he had no voice in anything. What this man wanted, he was going to get. But he still had conditions, "My dragon goes too or you can just impale me right now."

The man scowled, "The disease has spread from Berk." He muttered.

"So what's it going to be, Olaf?" he asked.

The man huffed, "If you wish to meet your fate, then very well. But if that beast attacks me I will not hesitate to kill it!"

Ivarr smiled victoriously as his cuffs were removed. He glided a hand up the wall as he stood weakly, "So—whom am I helping this outcast find?" He asked mockingly.

"The chief of Berk. My nephew, Hiccup."


End file.
